Fate Unforgivable Sins
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: "Aquellas Intenciones Bondadosas pueden llevar a las peores decisiones sin saberlo" Naruto , quien apenas a 5 años de edad estuvo en peligro por Enemigos de su padre, se tomo la decision de esconderlo con uno de los Clanes mas fieles de Konoha, El Clan Matou , Donde la historia de un ser que busco la victoria ante todos sus enemigos inicia (CrossLeve NaruType-Moon)
1. Pure Intent, Wrong Decision

_**Initial Sin:**_  
_**Pure Intent, Wrong Decision**_

"_**Inclusive aunque tengas las intenciones mas pura de ayudar a quienes te importan , siempre ve los detalles, siempre ve a futuro , siempre ve todo…y no confíes en nadie….porque una decisión amable…inclusive eso puede ser capaz de crear...resultados…terribles"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La Aldea de Konohagakure no sato , uno de los cinco aldeas principales de las Aldeas ninja , una de las grandiosas aldeas siendo fundada por uno de los miembros más resaltantes como ambos fundadores de los clanes más poderosos de la Historia Senju Hashirama y Madara Uchiha , en una época donde la mayoría de los clanes estaba disueltos en pequeñas tribus cuyo su estilo de pelea podría decirse que era tan majestuoso como lo eran el de ellos en sus tiempos de gloria , algunos se alzaron en la victoria , otros decidieron ocultarse volverse fuerte en las sombras y otros buscaron la gloria por su propio orgullo egoísta , aquellos fue el inicio de los tres clanes más fuertes de la historia de un origen humilde pero a la vez increíble, aunque no mostraron ninguno de sus secretos , parecía que su estilo de pelea de aquellos fundadores de aquellos poderes eran capaces de rivalizar a los ahora invencibles dos Fundadores de la Primera Aldea Ninja en ser fundada-

-Los que se alzaron en la Victoria , Los Einzbern cuyo origen era de científicos y curiosos de algunas de las tribus llegaron a desencadenar algo mas allá del conocimiento común , la Alquimia Elemental y algo que no se podía creer en su momento…crear un ser vivo….el primer líder y uno de los seres más perfectos científicamente , el primer Homúnculo de los Einzbern, al final ellos fueron al centro de toda esa guerra entre Clanes , empezaron a alzar su ciudad…aunque Konoha fue la primera en formarse , Ese Pueblo que luego paso a ser una Ciudad y Luego un Castillo , fue el inicio de una de las primeras monarquías existentes y a pesar de que varios Clanes trataron de herir a los Einzbern originales , los soldados que reclutaron , el conocimiento que ganaron , fue mas que suficiente las palabras del primer Rey , solo su diplomacia fue suficiente para detener a todos aquellos barbaros en su tiempo-

-Los que buscaron la Gloria , Los Tousaka , ellos se podría decir que entre todos los Clanes, fueron los más listos y astutos ante su forma de vivir, ellos descubrieron no solo un dominio casi perfecto en el fuego creándolo de la nada y haciendo de una pequeña bola de fuego casi apagada en cosas inimaginables , si no también…otro tipo de magia que llevo a grandes milagros y a grandes poderes que incluso los Reyes Einzbern, en su tiempo no podía alcanzaron en su tiempo , Los Tousaka a pesar de ser orgullosos también eran muy humildes , a pesar de que ellos buscaron la Gloria ante todos , ellos prefirieron aliarse con dos de las aldeas recién surgidas , la gran y primera Konohagakure y la poderosa y resistente Kumo, la segunda , siendo así capaces de mejorar su manejo en el fuego y gracias a sus aliados de Kumogakure , la experimentación de Joyas y Gemas de distinta naturaleza, Los Einzbern imponentes pero Humildes , les pidió que al ser sus poderes y sangre de naturaleza parecida , ellos quería volver a unirse , volver a ser una familia….pero los Tousaka , tercos y orgullosos , querían una gloria propia….y eso hizo que ambos terminaran como rivales, pero no tan grave….como enemigos-

-Y Que hay del Tercero….el menos importante…y el menos mencionado…..que equivocado eran ellos…Los Terceros decidieron no resaltar , los terceros decidieron ocultarse y reunir fuerza , su poderes ha llegado al punto de ser desconocidos para la mayoría de los clanes, aunque siempre han hecho referencia a los Insectos , inclusive un Clan que se alió a Konoha fue gracias a una personalización ese clan su supervivencia , ellos han durado más allá de la fundación de los primeros dos clanes más poderosos , inclusive a la fundación de las aldeas y los pueblos , siempre han permanecido ocultos , siempre ha permanecido serenos aunque extrañamente se ha visto que se han aliado a Konoha , él es uno de los Clanes que no muestran sus territorios tan libremente por lo cual muchos lo buscan pero aquellos cerca de la respuesta desaparecen por completo , al ser uno de los tres clanes , y uno de los más misteriosos , tuvo una gran nivel de respeto ante los Reyes de los Einzbern y Los Caballeros de los Tousaka , ellos son los que prefirieron esconderse y esperar…volviéndose mas y mas fuertes , Ellos eran el Clan Matou, y esos eran los Tres Clanes cuyos dieres podían enfrentar a los Fundadores, antes de que cada uno tomara su camino por separado ya sea uniéndose en el futuro como los Tousaka o los Matou , o alzándose ante todos como Reyes como los Einzbern, así siempre ha sido la historia….hasta ahora-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En la Aldea de Konohagakure , solamente faltaba tan solo una tarde para el quinto Aniversario del Kyuubi y toda la aldea estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos , empezando a llenar todas las calles de un color rojizo debido a las lámparas del festival , las mujeres preparando múltiples Yukata para la celebración inclusive las Matriarcas de algunos clanes , algunos Shinobis también tenían el espíritu de celebración en la sangre algunos más que otros , los Hyugas a pesar de ser uno de los mas orgullosos claramente iba a participar , Hiashi puede ser serio en todos los aspectos pero él no es alguien sin corazón , y se le ve más animado que de costumbre al ver como su familia aun seguía unida incluso después del Fallecimiento de su amada esposa, en ocasiones era demasiado animados como los Inuzuka-

-Todo parecía estar a pesar de la alegría del Festival se celebraba , Un paso más a la unión de Kumo con Konoha como aliados en un futuro ante la llegada de un Emisario de la propia Aldea , llegando hace poco y después de hablar con el Yondaime Hokage , claramente lo que parecía una serie de mentiras poco a poco parecía una verdad lenta , como era el inicio de la Alianza de dos de las Aldeas mas fuertes entre las 5 aldeas Ninjas , que siempre han chocado en todo el tiempo ahora serian aliados-

-En las calles a pesar de estar preparándose para la celebración estaba calmado….o al menos eso se creía en un momento-

-A que no me atrapas tonta! –Decía la voz animada de un niño de rubio con ojos azules que resaltaban como dos zafiros en su rostro , mientras salía de un callejón corriendo pasando por un lado por un hombre que cargaba unos paquetes como adornos y alimentos para el festival , que por suerte no cayó por culpa del descuidado rubio-

-Cuidado! –Grito una segunda voz esta vez femenina , mientras una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos violáceo pasaba justo al frente del hombre sorprendiéndolo antes de que ella se agachara derrapando por el suelo entre las piernas del hombre haciendo que la sorpresa el lanzara las cajas que cargaba y terminara cayéndole encima mientras la rubia seguía persiguiendo al niño rubio descuidado-

-NARUTO , NAMINE! –Grito el hombre en forma de regaño , mientras los niños solo seguía con su juego de atrapadas , a pesar de que eran niños, eran sin duda reconocidos inclusive en esta época , el porqué…es porque eran los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze-

-Se trataba de Uzumaki Naruto , el primer hijo en nacer y Uzumaki Namine la segunda hija al nacer, y la nueva Jinchurinki de la bestia responsable de la casi destrucción de Konoha , el Kyubi no Youkou, el más fuerte de las bestia de cola-

-Naruto y Namine vivían en paz y tranquilamente junto con sus padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze….sin duda el día en que ellos nacieron les dieron el nombre de "Los niños del Milagro" No solo Minato y Kushina incluso al aplicar el sello que sello a la temible bestia una parte dentro de Kushina y la otra parte dentro de la pequeña Namine que apenas estaba nacida en ese momento-

-A pesar de eso el número de bajas fue altamente considerable a diferencia de lo que se pensaba y poco a poco la aldea se había recuperado por completo , Tanto Naruto como Namine , que nacieron en medio del Cataclismo que había formado el Kyubi se le dio el nombre de los "Niños del Milagro", A pesar de que Namine había sido reconocida como la carcelera de aquella bestia y no como el propio demonio , Naruto también , Inclusive cuando Nació , el nació con una cantidad bastante considerable de Chakra , se podría decir que Nació con el poder de un Chunin y eso no termino matándolo , era algo milagroso , esos niños sin duda verían un futuro brillante ya sea por uno o por otro lado-

-Eres lenta Namine , te llamare Namine-Tortuga…Tortuga! –Decía Burlonamente el rubio antes de seguir corriendo hasta saltar rápidamente en unas cajas llegando al techo de la casa rápidamente mientras corría por el techo para saltar a otro techo antes de darse cuenta cuando salto , Namine estaba en ese techo sorprendiendo al rubio haciendo que buscara de todas las maneras posibles de frenar pero era imposible al final por tratar de frenar en el aire termino cayendo bruscamente en ese techo extrañamente sentando justo al frente de su hermana , antes de que ella le diera un golpe en la cabeza-

-Ahora quien es la lenta? –Decía Namine sonriendo ampliamente victoriosa al haber atrapado a su hermano , ellos estaban jugando a los Ninja y eso termino el siendo el perseguido hasta este punto no sabía cuanto tiempo , antes de que una silueta apareciera en una explosión pequeña de humo , notándose que era un hombre maduro con el clásico uniforme anbu, que era una camisa y pantalón negro con chaleco blanco sin mangas como protección al torso con una máscara de perro cubriendo un lado de su rostro mientras tenía una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro del mentón hacia la nariz tapándolo mientras ambos rubios se sorprenden y muestran una expresión de miedo ante el recién aparecido que tenía un cabello plateado mientras sus ojos lo miraban con una expresión algo vaga , ambos rubios iban a saltar rápido a montón de paja que había debajo de ese edificio pero en ese momento el peligris los atrapa tomándolo a ambos del cuello de su ropa-

-Namine-chan , Naruto-san, Kushina-sama les ha dicho que no fueran tan lejos del territorio Namikaze-Uzumaki mientras estén los Emisarios de Kumo en la aldea , sinceramente no debemos fiarnos de ellos que han sido nuestros enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo –decía Kakashi a pesar de su voz vaga se demostró un poco de seriedad en su tono de voz-

-No te preocupes Inu-niisan! Otou-san es el Shinobi mas fuerte por eso estoy seguro que si alguno de esos idiotas viene contra nosotros Otou-san les pateara el Trasero –decía Naruto inocente y animado mientras Namine sonreía y asentía apoyando a su hermano-

-Claro que si, Nii-san , Otou-san no solo es el único fuerte , Oka-san es también la más fuerte de las Kunoichis , por eso estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos buscaría atacarnos –decía Namine sonriendo alegremente , Kakashi no pudo evitar dar un suspiro ante la actitud animada y alegre de sus protegidos y los hijos de su maestro , sin duda a pesar de dar la ternura que ahora daban , eran peores que cualquier pequeño demonio refiriéndose a sus travesuras…el Peliplateado solo tomo a ambos niños cargándolos antes de desaparecer en un Sushin junto con ellos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me alegra que nuestros términos sean bastante aceptables Hokage-sama –decía sonriente el Emisario con una sonrisa amable en su rostro que sonrisa mas hipócrita debía pensar el Yondaime al ver esa actitud amable tan falsa , el nunca ha confiado en nadie que fuera de Kumo , y no iba a comenzar hoy , el tal vez sea un hombre con paciencia casi inagotable y amabilidad sin dudarlo pero no era alguien que fuera inocente ante nadie, sabía que ellos tenían planeado algo , solamente debía mantener un ojo abierto hacia ellos-

Yo también me alegro Hiroshi-san –decía Minato respetuosamente a pesar de costarle un poco logro mostrar una actitud bastante apacible y tranquila ante uno de sus enemigos- Espero que este sea el comienzo de una nueva amistad para nosotros y Kumogakure –decía acercando su mano hacia el Emisario mientras era respondido con un corto apretón de manos terminando el negocio , El Emisario se puso de pie junto con su escolta que eran un parde jounins entrenados de Kumo y se retiro del Salón , mientras Minato solamente al mirar que él se había retirado se recostó en su asiento suspirando de manera bastante sonora-

-Pareces agotado…-decía una voz que se nota que había pasado por varios años de vejez , a pesar de eso tenía un toque acento algo curioso y por así decirlo cómico , Minato rápidamente reconoció la voz de aquel hombre , que había llegado a su ventana , era su Maestro , Jiraiya , uno de los tres granes Sanin entrenados por su predecesor el Sandaime Hokage , uno de los más fuertes de Konoha por así decirlo y a pesar de que en sea tachado de mirón y pervertido era uno de los maestros en el espionaje, siendo apenas un hombre cercano a la tercera edad-

-Pues lo estoy….nunca se me ha lidiado lo negocios y en especial con personas de Kumo…y tu sabrás mis razones de sobra , Sensei –decía Minato con una sonrisa amarga a pesar de que el sintiera un ligero desprecio hacia Kumo , si era una oportunidad de dar fin a esas ridículas batallas que habían tenido por años casi siglos , era lo mejor que podían hacer era una alianza- Al menos….eso me quitara un peso menos, pero siento que me estoy volviendo bastante viejo para esto –decía Minato en un ligero tono de despreocupación y algo divertido haciendo sonreír bastante al peliblanco-

-Aun eres un mocoso para mi, así que no te libraras de esa silla en mucho tiempo , Mi Estúpido Estudiante –decía Jiraiya sonriendo alegremente molestando un poco a Minato mientras el solo entrecerró los ojos un poco mirando al peliblanco-

-Y quien es el pervertido , que uso mi despedida de soltero, Mi Boda y mi Luna de miel como inspiración para uno de sus profanos libros, yo creo que sería muy malo si mi esposa se enterara de eso y se fuera a quejar con el autor –decía Minato con cierto humor en su voz haciendo que el sabio pervertido solo se queda sonriendo nervioso y algo pálido , nada era peor que la furia de una mujer enojada en especial si se trataba de una Uzumaki , como lo era Kushina , eso sería una especie de sentencia de muerte algo peor que estas en la Prisión Subterránea de ANBU y uno aun así estaría vivo para sentir el dolor-

-Eres cada vez más astuto que tu viejo maestro , Mi Alumno –Decía Jiraiya un poco derrotado mientras mantenía una expresión alegre en su rostro antes de preguntar- y Dime….que planeas hacer…recuerda que también a pesar de ser el festival , el es cumpleaños de esos dos revoltosos, sin duda debes tener su regalo listo –decía Jiraiya sonriendo ante lo que Minato termino contagiado por la sonrisa del peliblanco-

-Estoy seguro que ellos ya están listos para comenzar su entrenamiento…seguramente a Naruto le alegrara saberlo...el me ha estado pidiendo mucho que le enseñara técnicas ninja para superarme….ese niño sin duda tiene un gran espíritu –decía Minato sonriendo divertido al recordar a su Hijo cuando le pidió eso- Bueno supongo que tendré que irme antes de que mi Esposa me regañe por llegar tarde para arreglarme para hoy…dile a Chizuru , que cancele todos los deberes de hoy y se tome el día…después de todo…esta a punto de iniciar el festival…-decía Minato abriendo una ventana antes de desaparecer como un destello amarillo , ante la vista de su Sensei-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fue culpa de el/ella...-Se señalaron mutuamente el uno al otro , antes de que pudieran seguir culpándose el uno al otro , su madre rápidamente jalo de la mejilla ambos niños mientras ellos estaban casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras la mujer los soltó dejándoles las mejillas ligeramente rojizas-

-La Mujer que era madre de aquellos dos diablitos , era Kushina Uzumaki , ahora Namikaze al casarse con su amado Esposo , Minato Namikaze , pero inclusive siendo la esposa del Hokage, ella no era una carga más bien ella competía entre las personas más fuertes en Konoha , siendo una de las rivales de entrenamiento de su esposo, y no solo era fuerte si no una de las Kunoichis más hermosas que pudieran existir , perteneciendo a las mujeres más hermosas de Konoha , algo que sin duda deja en claro que muchos hombres la deseaban pero el Hokage al ser celoso , podía eliminarlos a la velocidad de la luz en términos literales, era una bella mujer de piel morena , ojos violáceos y cabello rojo que caía por su espalda como una cascada de sangre , tétrica la imagen pero hermosa a la vez , y sin duda con un carácter bastante fuerte aunque tierno y amable-

-Por dios...me han llegado como 100 cartas de las travesuras que han hecho durante su juego sí que son problemáticos -decía Kushina con una voz algo quejona ante sus hijos mientras ellos la miraron un poco arrepentidos pero ella al ver eso solo sonrió un poco abrazando a sus pequeños retoños y besándolos en las mejillas donde les había pellizcado- Perdonen pero me preocupe bastante cuando ustedes se fueron sin darme cuenta...

-Pero porque Oka-san y Otou-san son muy fuertes...también Inu-niisan, porque tenemos que estar así cuando esos hombres malos llegan? -Pregunto la inocencia Namine mientras Kushina solamente da un suspiro acariciándole la cabeza a ella y luego a su hijo mirándolos con ternura-

-No importa lo fuerte que somos , ustedes si les hacen daño , nos harían sentir débiles...son muy importantes para tanto Minato como yo , por eso queremos protegerlos Naruto, Namine...pero ya basta de regaños y preocupaciones saben que días es hoy verdad? -decía Kushina sonriendo felizmente mientras el parde rubio sus ojos brillaron de alegría- Ahora ya están listos sus Yukata...vayan a prepararse antes de que llegue su padre -decía Kushina alegremente mientras ambos niños corrieron rápidamente a su cuarto que era el mismo , aunque era bastante grande a decir verdad con dos camas individuales , cada uno con su espacio para cosas personales aunque ninguno de los dos era algo territorial-

-Ahora seguramente te voy a ganar en los juegos de la feria , antes de que acabe la noche -decía Naruto animado mientras Namine sonrió un poco divertida-

.-No si yo lo hago antes Naru-Baka -decía Namine antes de que ambos empezaran a tratar de ponerse aquel Yukata , el de Naruto era algo simple como uno de color azul oscuro con detalles claros en forma de remolino como el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y un ligero relámpago amarillo justo en la espalda de la vestimenta masculina de él, dando a la combinación del Relámpago Amarillo de los Namikaze y El Remolino por parte de los Uzumaki-

-El caso de Namine , su Kimono era rosado con detalles rojizos naciendo de los bordes de su kimono , mientras un Zorro balanceando sus colas energéticamente aparecía por uno de los lados del Kimono , ahí daba señal daban el titulo en ocasiones como el "La Princesa del Kyubi" , o "La Princesa Llameante" porque parecía estar cubierta en llamas por su hermoso Kimono-

-En cambio Kushina a pesar de ser una Shinobi aprendió bastante como ser una ama de casa aunque se desesperaba en ocasiones , nadie la enseña a una asesina a ser una ama de casa en un momento , había roto desde jarrones hasta la propia pared a puñetazos cuando se desesperaba aunque su esposo siempre parecía calmado muy adentro sabia que él estaba riéndose a morir al ver a su inocente esposa en esa época de mala suerte , aunque él no podía hablar del todo de la misma manera , al ser Hokage si no era una Misión realmente importante , Era técnicamente un burócrata o un diplomático en la oficina , a primera imagen parece algo poco molesto para alguien que fue conocido como una leyenda , pero gracias a el por sus ordenes , incluso sus estrategias había logrado reducir el número de bajas en batallas por los territorios aliados a la Hoja , incluso evitado un parde guerras al negociar con países vecinos o como en este caso , Negociar con los Shinobi de Kumo-

-A pesar de podía evitar sentir de alguna forma una especie de preocupación por los de Kumo , desde niña ellos la habían raptado si no fuera por su querido esposo Minato , ella tal vez ya estaría muerta en este día o peor-

-Ya están listos –decía con una voz sonriente sorprendiendo a la pelirroja cuando sintió un parde brazos la rodeaban y la abrazaban por la espalda haciéndola sonrojar, era sin duda la presencia de su querido esposo- Jejeje por lo que veo aun se siguen arreglando , pronto va a iniciar el festival deberían apurarse –decía Minato con una sonrisa feliz al estar en su hogar-

-Otou-san! –Gritaron ambos niños al ver al rubio mayor , tanto el rubio como la rubia se lanzaron rápidamente hacia su padre , que él solo pudo reaccionar y atraparlos en un cálido abrazo-

-Hola , Les dije que hoy me iba a tomar el día libre después de todo , no me perdería ni loco el cumpleaños de mis queridos hijos –decía Minato sonriendo cargando a ambos niños con una sonrisa llena de alegría-

-Jejeje parece que Otou-san está arreglado ya inclusive antes de llegar…supongo que debo que arreglarme un poco para el no? –decía Kushina con un tono sugerente haciendo que los niños la miraran extrañada y el rubio mayor no pudiera evitar sonrojarse , esa clase de tono que utilizada su mujer , era una buena arma por parte de ella para apenarlo-

-Kushina…-decía con un tono…era parecido a un ruego o a una queja , pero sin duda era obvio que en ese momento Minato había perdido otra confrontación de palabras con su amada , y por mucho-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fuertes estruendos se podían oír en toda Konoha , eran Jutsus de Fuego especializados que brillaban en todo su esplendor adornando el cielo como si fueran flores coloridas y gigantescas-

-Con esto doy inicio al Quinto Festival en Celebración de la derrota del Kyubi…y el Quinto cumpleaños de mis dos hijos , Namine y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! –decía con gran emoción Minato con su vestimenta de Hokage , mientras al anunciar de estas palabras después de su discurso de inicio , Varios Shinobis se miraron y asintieron haciendo poses de manos antes de lanzar una gran ráfaga de jutsus de fuego que estallaron en el cielo de manera hermosa , esa clase de técnicas era utilizada como bengala o como señal de Auxilio , en caso de una emboscada ,o como modo anticuado para hacer mensajes en el cielo en clave, pero ahora gracias a mejores métodos , se habían vuelto a una forma fuego especial con otra clase de efectos al verlos , sin duda parecían como si las llamas en el cielo se volvieran flores ardientes-

-Mientras todos los Civiles , Miembros del Consejo , Clanes importante aclamaron con emoción tanto por los fuegos artísticos como por sus Héroes aunque aun jóvenes , sin duda era la señal de un verdadero milagro-

-En una de las plataformas estaba el Hokage junto a otros Líderes de Clanes del Consejo Ninja , junto con su Predecesor , Sarutobi Hiruzen quien estaba hablando animadamente con la generación que perteneció , sobre un asunto muy importante e complicado-

-En verdad…las mujeres son problemáticas , a pesar de que queremos evitar que ellas permanezcan en seguridad ya que nosotros seremos los que traeremos el pan a la mesa , ellas siguen regañándonos , como si fueran tiranas , sí que son malévolas –decía con una voz despreocupada y algo vaga , el Actual Líder del Clan Nara , Shikaku Nara-

-Lo sé , Kushina cuando empezó a hacer de Ama de Casa , sin duda era un desastre , rompió varias paredes antes de que me diera cuenta la Mansión estaba llena de agujeros –decía Minato sonriendo divertido , mientras Kushina estaba casi en la mismo caso que aquellos lideres , pero en su caso con las mujeres de su generación-

-En verdad los hombres son algo tercos , ya que ellos son un poco tercos cuando se trata de que nosotras queremos seguir siendo Kunoichis , pero son muy sobre protectores no creen? –decía Mebuki Haruno , Anteriormente conocida como "El Cerezo Blanco del Veneno" una de las cinco Kunoichis mas fuerte de su generación-

-Ni que lo digas, Fugaku algunas veces es un poco loco con sus celos , pero a pesar de que es un cara seria , es el bastante tierno cuando lo demuestra y cuando yo se lo saco , es duro con interior dulce –decía Mikoto Uchiha , La Matriarca y al igual que Mebuki , una de las más fuertes Kunoichis de su Generación-

-Es verdad los Hombres pueden ser un poco Tercos –decía Kushina con los brazos cruzados mientras las demás Mujeres solo cerraron los ojos y asintieron-

-Pasando a otro lado del Festival , se podían ver a varios de los que serian o herederos o futuros Shinobis de la Hoja ,dentro de unos años, en especial un parde rubios que estaban en un juego de tiro al blanco con Kunais-

-Ja! le di a mas que tu! –decía Namine sonriendo confiada , mientras Naruto miro desafiante a su hermana-

-Creo que te falla la vista , claramente yo le di a mas globos que tu , Namine-Tortuga! –decía Naruto sonriendo confiado de sí mismos-

-En tus sueños –Contesto Namine mientras de repente al frente de ellos se podía ver como una chica con un Yukata colorido de tonos azules y rojos se acerco tomando unos cuanto Kunai-

-Ustedes son unos amateurs….déjenme demostrarles como alguien lanza de verdad…-decía con un poco de arrogancia una chica de cabellos negros , con dos coletas que caían a los lados de su cabeza, ojos azules brillante a pesar de demostrar eso , solo demostraban confianza en sí misma , pero sus rasgos no eran del todo comunes , ya que eran delicados con un toque moreno , cuando ella siguió lanzando los Kunai, pero….Fallo todo y horriblemente , casi dándole al pobre encargado del juego , cuando noto que ya no tenía más y todos la estaban mirando ella temblorosa aun tratando de mantener ahora su ego herido decía- Je…..Fa-falle todos a propósito no creen que fue genial? –decía ella haciendo que ambos rubios se miraran entre sí con cierta lastima a la chica-

-Si….fue genial –decía un poco fingido Naruto-

-Si tienes razón –decía sonriendo un poco nerviosa ayudando a recuperar el Ego de la chica- No conozco , así que me presento , Soy Namine Uzumaki Namikaze , y este tonto es mi hermanito Naruto…-decía haciendo que el rubio se quejara de ella, mientras la niña que tenía una edad igual a la de ambos rubios solo sonrió amistosa y se presento de manera un poco elegante-

-Mi nombre es Rin Tousaka, el gusto es mío….-decía alegremente la pelinegra mientras le daba la mano hacia la rubia como saludo y luego al rubio- Ahora voy a demostrarles que puedo ganar en los distintos juegos que hay aquí –decía volviendo con su ego inflando haciendo que ambos rubios no pudieran evitar dar una sonrisa de pena ante ella-

-Mientras Minato estaba por un momento descansando después de varias discusiones sobre su vida matrimonial con varias de sus amigos y compañeros-

-Parece que hoy ha sido un día bastante atareado para ti –decía una voz serena , era seria y elegante , cuando Minato la oyó reconoció y volteo el dueño de la voz , era un hombre pelinegro maduro con ojos azules , y con una pequeña barba arreglada en su mentón , su vestimenta era de un traje rojo , con una camisa blanca por debajo de su chaleco rojo , arreglando con una corbata azul- Tiempo sin vernos eh Minato-san?

-Tokiomi-san….-decía el rubio mayor sorprendido mientras ahí vuelve a sonreír despreocupadamente- Ah…Ahora debo llamarte Tousaka-sama verdad? Hoy que te habías vuelto el cabecilla de la familia hace algún tiempo

-Parece que nada se te escapa como siempre Hokage-san –decía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro sentándose lentamente al frente de Minato mientras el ofrece una copa de Sake el pelinegro- Gracias…

-Eran dos leyendas vivientes en sus tiempos juveniles , Tokiomi Tousaka La serpiente de Fuego , y Minato Namikaze el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha , siendo ambos aliados y rivales desde que se conocen pero más que nada amigos , a pesar decir eso , se podría decir que los Tousaka son en ocasiones muy reservados para los asuntos de Konoha , normalmente aparecen en varias ocasiones ya sea para negocios de joyas que las que utilizan sus curiosas técnicas , varios decían que era un Kekkei Genkai , otros decían que era algo mas , pero siempre lo que ellos respondían era "La Magia"-

-Por lo que veo mi hija se la está pasando bien con tus hijos , esto podría significar una alianza….que dices Minato…Rin es una buena niña y sería una buena novia para tu hijo no lo crees? –decía Tokiomi , con su serio pero clásico sentido del humor , haciendo que Minato riera pero una voz femenina con tranquila con un tono tétrico hizo que ambos hombres , a pesar de que el Tousaka no lo demostrara fueran intimidados-

-De que estaban Hablando Minato-kun? Tokiomi-san? –decía cierta pelirroja mientras sus cabellos se elevaban meciéndose en el aire mientras su sombra era parecida a la de un zorro de nueve colas que intimido por completo al rubio mientras el pelinegro trataba de no mostrarse sorprendido o si quiera nervioso a pesar de haber conocido la fama de la pelirroja-

-Nada…en especial –dijeron ambos hombres de manera nerviosa , mientras la mujer volvía a su estado tranquilo , para la paz de ambos hombres-

-Claramente los Tousaka eran bastante importantes en la influencia en Konoha , se podría decir que ellos eran una de las razones por la cual la alianza posible de Kumo pudo haberse hecho una realidad, pero aunque fuera dudosa , era una posibilidad que se había creado gracias a emisarios del Clan-

-Aunque ese leve momento en Minato había pasado no pudo evitar mirar cómo iban el festival y no pudo evitar sonreír , con esa nueva alianza , esos días tranquilos que siempre ha querido mantener estaban cada día más cerca , la felicidad y la paz para su pueblo , para sus hijos y los demás herederos de los clanes , aunque fuera poco a poco iba alcanzando el sueño de su maestro de encontrar la paz en las naciones ninja , pero a pesar de tener esperanza , sabía que aun quedaba un camino muy largo por delante-

-Minato por el momento decidió dejar de pensar en eso , ya que solamente le haría sentir más dolores de cabeza que ya tenía por todos los asuntos en los que se había involucrado como Hokage y todo el Papeleo que había recibido de toda clase de problemas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Poco a poco el ambiente del festival iban de un aura para todos , a un aura mas para adultos , ya la noche había hace mucho , mientras varios niños que habían gozado del festival de manera infantil ahora se iban a sus casas mientras los hombres , mujeres y jóvenes adultos ahora estaban gozando a su propia manera , con licor , comida y risas , hasta el punto de llegar a perversiones en medio del festival , pero nadie se ofendía siempre que era así en el festival festejando la derrota del Zorro demoniaco de Nueve colas-

-La Joven Tousaka estaba ya dormida con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su progenitor , al igual que ambos gemelos Uzumaki Namikaze , ellos que por necios querían quedarse hasta el anochecer como todos los Adultos, era algo tierno a su manera de ser , porque será que los niños querían ser adultos tan pronto si varios adultos añoran volver a ser niños en una vida sin preocupaciones simplemente siendo feliz ante todo , forjando a su ritmo el camino que ibas a seguir en tu crecimiento, al final Namine y Naruto cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que la joven primogénita de los Tousaka-

-Se ven como ángeles –decía Kushina sonriendo feliz al ver a sus hijos dormir pero luego cambia a una expresión de un poco incomoda- aunque de todos los sitios este no es el apropiado para que estos niños duerman…..Minato creo que deberías llevarlos….a….

-No se moleste Hokage-sama , yo los llevare con gusto –decía una joven chica de cabellos verdes cortos con un clásico uniforme de jounin, acercándose rápidamente , sus ojos eran color violáceo , era una chica que tenía una apariencia más joven de lo que era , ella ya había entrando a los 30 años aunque parecía una chica de 20 a 18 años , por su apariencia , era Chizuru Anajashi , la Asistente y Secretaria del Hokage, que ella era vista como miembro de la familia de los Uzumaki Namikaze a pesar de su actitud demasiado humilde y menospreciándose ante todos – Hokage-sama no debe estar esforzando el día de hoy….creo que debería estar hoy con su esposa…después de todo….Jiraiya-sama también me dijo que usted…

-Por favor no digas más! –decía Minato sonrojado , mientras se anotaba mentalmente golpear a su Sensei , Chizuru estaba acostumbrada todos lo que le decía el ermitaño pervertido , pero cuando se trataba de el haciendo una perversión ella no dudaba en castigarlo , junto con otro grupo de Kunoichis , mientras si se trataba del Hokage con asuntos "especiales" con su esposa , ella se emocionaba como si fuera una especie de novela en vivo que ella no quería que fuera interrumpida-

-De todas maneras…es obligación del Hokage permanecer hasta el cierre final del festival –decía Chizuru seria pero con una sonrisa amigable cargando en sus brazos a ambos niños rubios- No se preocupe Minato-sama , tendré cuidado de que no se despierten Naruto-kun y Namine-chan –decía Chizuru con una sonrisa amigable , además de ser la secretaria de Minato , era la No-Oficial Niñera de los Demonios rubios Uzumaki , porque si no era por su trabajo de asistente del Hokage , entonces sería la niñera de tiempo completo de ambos rubios-

-Ok….Ten Cuidado….-Decía Kushina mientras la peli verde solo asintió rápidamente antes de dar un salto rápidamente desapareciendo en frente de la pareja- Aun sigo pensando que debiste llevarlos Minato-kun…

-Pero tu sabes cómo es Chizuru , cuando propone algo se vuelve tan psicópata como tu cuando te enojas –decía Minato casi sin darse cuenta antes de analizar lo que acababa de decir , ahí mira con miedo a la pelirroja que sus ojos brillaban con un ligero brillo peligroso- No lo quise decir con mala intención Kushi-chan –decía apresurado pero era tarde , ya le habían dado el puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo semi-noqueado-

-Tokiomi que estuvo presente , agradeció mentalmente que su esposa no fuera así con él , repentinamente sintió una presencia cercana , no era ni un Shinobi ni un civil…era un mago , pero esa presencia no pertenecía a los Einzbern , pero entonces a quien le pertenecía , no importaba eso del todo , pero esa presencia solamente le daba un mal presentimiento y se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero familiar de un ser maligno-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras tanto Chizuru aterrizo con suavidad en una de las calles que terminaba hacia la Mansión de los Namikaze Uzumaki , ella interiormente deseaba un día tener una mansión parecida que podría tener una familia , pero tenía dos desventaja , no era de un clan famoso , y aun era virgen a sus 30 años , muchas de sus compañeras se habían burlado de ella, en múltiples ocasiones , debía encontrarse un novio pronto antes de que fuera marcada como la Virgen de las Kunoichis haciéndose el Hazme Reír de su Grupo-

-Dios…si tan solo fuera tan fácil hablar con los chicos , pero es igual de difícil que cuidar a estos dos cuando están despiertos…aunque debo admitirlo se ven como Ángeles cuando están dormidos –decía con una sonrisa la peli verde , sin duda, si algún día tuviera hijos , no esperaba que fueran tan revoltosos como lo eran ese parde monstruitos…pero…si esperaba que fueran parecidos y….-

-Se detiene justo en ese momento y mira seriamente a su alrededor , como era posible…ese momento…ese silencio era muy extraño….tal vez era paranoia….pero…en un rápido reflejo con un Kunai , bloquea una cuchilla negra que salió disparada de las sombras, pero rápidamente nota como el dueño de la cuchilla salía lentamente desde las sombras, pero era difícil decir si en verdad definir a su oponente , solamente pudo mirar una máscara en forma de calavera en su rostro-

-Quien eres tu? –decía Chizuru un poco intranquila por la presencia de él, Espectro…?...no , era la única forma de definir lo que era ese sujeto en ese momento, pero repentinamente sentía un fuerte dolor en la pierna , cuando nota había una cuchilla negra atravesando su pierna , pero tan rápido como lo nota , puede ver como el espectro se abalanzo sobre ella , rápidamente con su Kunai en mano trataba de defender a ambos niños y a ella misma de la hoja negra del que parecía un asesino-

-Chizuru estaba en desventaja en el combate mientras retrocedía , pero de repente sentía como su vista repentinamente se nublaba , pero sus reflejos rápidamente hizo un sello para crear un clon de sombra , atrapando a ambos niños y corriendo rápidamente , mientras ella rápidamente hacia múltiples sellos de manos-

-**Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu** –decía rápidamente formando una gran bola de fuego en un soplido hacia el espectro , que solamente salto rápidamente esquivándolo , mientras el solamente volvía a armarse de otra de sus cuchillas , mientras la peli verde de nuevo soplo unas serie de bolas de fuego creando varias explosiones hacia el asesino- "Solo tengo ganar tiempo….solo tengo que ganar tiempo…solo" –Porque siente incluso sus pensamientos lentos , o su respiración cada vez era mas pesada-

-El veneno que te implante , es uno que paraliza poco a poco tu sistema nervioso, si sigues esforzándose , pasara de una parálisis regular…a una parálisis total , su corazón se detendrá y entraras en un proceso de shock…-decía con voz gruesa , el ser de capucha negra y mascara de calavera, en un rápido movimiento le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que ella perdiera el poco aire que le quedaba en sus cortas y agitadas respiraciones- También afecta tus pulmones…te sugiero que si quieres vivir….entonces…quédate ahí tirada….o morirás por falta de aire…-decía el hombre mientras caminaba lentamente hacia una dirección , la peli verde pudo notar como su clon había desaparecido , por un cuchillo del Asesino cuando lo lanzo…-

-El hombre solamente se iba a acercando a ambos niños completamente dormidos , con la intención de secuestrarlo , Chizuru no podía evitar arrodillarse poco a poco con sus fuerzas , el veneno paralizante era más poderoso de lo que creía , como eso posible , él ni siquiera había peleado en serio con ella…o acaso el solo estaba jugando con ella, eso no era posible…..eso no era posible…..no iba a dejar que el…dañara a esos dos niños…que el dañara a aquellos dos rubios que eran la luz en la Aldea, el hombre no pudo evitar girarse mirando a la peli verde que seguía yendo contra él incluso aunque estuviera arrastrándose-

-No…te….dejare…-Fue lo que podía articular en la boca de la peli verde ese veneno la había dejado en ese estado tan deplorable rápidamente-

-Me sorprende tu tenacidad….tal vez si hubieras notado mi presencia antes…tan solo un segundo tal vez….podrías haber llegado darme más problemas…o inclusive si tu percepción fuera mayor…pero tu falta de entrenamiento…..ahora es tu condena….-decía el hombre sacando un cuchillo de los que podía ver que no era igual a un Kunai , era un poco más grande pero no tan grande como un Ninjato- Pero si te dejo vivir tal vez serias un problema para mi….

-Chizuru vio como el hombre de la máscara de calavera levanto su Cuchilla , y ella cerró los ojos lentamente , así era como iba a morir…..que deplorable…..no merecía ser Kunoichi si era vencida e iba a morir de esa manera , pero antes de que el cuchillo tocara su piel repentinamente una espada corta choco contra la cuchilla , un hombre de cabellos plateados desordenados , con una máscara de perro en su rostro , con un uniforme Anbu, en un rápido giro desvió la cuchilla y trato de patear al atacante , haciéndolo retroceder dando un mortal hacia atrás-

-Lo siento por tardar Chizuru-chan….déjame compensártelo invitándote una cena mañana te parece? –decía el Peliplateado mientras movía a un lado su máscara mostrando uno de sus ojos que brillaba de un color rojizo- Y Mientras tu…..no solo atacando a Chizuru-chan…si mis latosos hermanos menores…..eso es más de lo que necesito para darte la muerte….

-Kakashi-kun -decía Chizuru sonriendo sin mucha fuerza mientras caía desmayada ante el veneno mientras Kakashi solamente permaneció en guardia con su Ninjato en mano mientras el encapuchado se mantuvo quieto en la misma posición hasta que otra voz grito-

-**Katon: Dai Endan! –**El Encapuchado rápidamente salto esquivando una Oleada de fuego que iba contra él , pero aterrizando en el techo , mientras justo al frente de él se encontraba un viejo , con unos ropajes verdes que estaban por debajo de un chaleco rojo , con una gran cabellera blanca , a pesar de ser de una avanzada edad , el aun mostraba rastros Juveniles en el rostro, en sus brazos estaba cargando a los dos rubios durmientes- Sin duda este no es un novato , pero fue un gran ayuda que lo distrajeras por un momento…..no solo para salvar a los niños….si no para traer los refuerzos….

-Detrás del hombre estaban múltiples personas con el mismo traje que Kakashi , pero con diferentes tipos de Mascaras-

-Ahora…..tienes la opción de rendirte…..y ser capturado por haber atentado contra los hijos del Yondaime…o ser ejecutado aquí mismo….-decía Jiraiya seriamente mientras los Anbus se preparaban para lanzarse sobre él para apresarlo , el hombre de la máscara de calavera solo se quedo mudo , bajando lentamente el cuchillo de su mano-

-Supongo…que esta noche….favoreció a aquellos dos niños…-decía el hombre antes de lanzar una pelota negra en el suelo estallando en una gran cortina de humo que se disperso en toda la calle-

-Atrápenlo! –decía seriamente Jiraiya mientras los Anbus saltaron rápidamente a la dirección donde se fue el hombre encapuchado , mientras Kakashi llevando a Chizuru en su espalda salto al techo donde estaba Jiraiya-

-Esta estable…pero necesita tratamiento inmediato.. y como están los niños Jiraiya-sama? –decía Kakashi sereno cargando a la peli verde en su espalda-

-Esta bien…..pero…..que una persona se lograra infiltrar en la aldea sin que no pudieran detectarlo….mande un Anbu a revisar a los guardias nocturnos del muro, tu ve y lleva a la mocosa al hospital , yo iré a avisarles a Minato y Kushina –decía seriamente Jiraiya-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se podía ver como el extraño intruso había salido por las puertas de la aldea , seguido por un gran escuadrón Anbu que constaba de 12 personas , mientras el encapuchado cada vez se veía más acorralado saltando de árbol en árbol , hasta que finalmente se decide detener en un terreno abierto quedando rodeado por los 12 Anbus-

-Finalmente decidiste rendirte no? –decía uno de los Anbus con su Kunai en mano mientras el enmascarado estaba rodeado , como si no tomara importancia de los Shinobi y Kunoichi que lo rodeaban miraba alrededor justo detrás de ellos-

-Lección del Asesino….-Dijo el hombre enmascarado haciendo que los Anbus estuvieran en guardia , pero solamente uno se dio cuenta como él fue el único en que se estaba moviendo el resto parecía inmóviles hasta que caían inertes en el suelo cuando repentinamente se podían ver a mas individuos con ropas negras y mascaras parecida a las de un cráneo , cuando el Encapuchado miro fijamente hacia el Anbu sobreviviente- Un Asesino dirigí no solo las armas ni el ritmo de la batalla…si no el campo de batalla….si controlas el campo antes de que el enemigo se dé cuenta….el estará siempre a tu merced…

-Esa noche 11 De la Unidad especial Anbu , fueron encontrados asesinados de una manera precisa , todos tenían heridas en zonas mortales en el cuerpo , en el pecho , detrás del cuello , cabeza , estomago , en la tráquea , aunque la mayoría presentaba perforaciones en el corazón , la única sobreviviente de la unidad Yugao Izuki , fue encontrada herida , al parecer había logrado escapar de los Asesinos aquella noche, pero su palabras antes de quedar inconsciente fueron-

-"Ellos ya están dentro de la aldea…..infórmenle al Yondaime-sama…..que ellos solo están esperando el momento…para atacar , no sabemos si hacia él , o hacia Kushina-sama…..o a los herederos , pero…..fuimos vencidos "

-Se identifico al Enemigo como "Skull" o más bien a los enemigos , según las palabras de la única testigo viva , eran varios Asesinos de la misma apariencia , El Yondaime no solo estaba shockeado por la información , sabía que tenía enemigos de poder , pero nunca había conocido a ese tipo de enemigo , sea cual sea el motivo , ellos ahora iban por la vida de su familia , en lugar de la suya-

-Naruto y Namine , no sabían el porqué el ambiente tenso de la Aldea, nadie quiso decirles que por una noche casi ellos mueren-

-También fueron localizados los Guardias encargados del Sello de Konoha , que detectaba a cualquier enemigo , todos habían sido asesinados de manera silenciosa y limpiamente haciendo que durante el festival ninguno supiera que la barrera de detección de la Aldea había sido borrada por unos segundos , estaban tratando con asesinos entrenados hasta sus células-

-Yondaime hizo una investigación referente , a los Asesinos , creyendo que era un intento de Kumo en venganza , pero ante la vigilancia obligatoria y diaria a los emisarios , se vio que la coartada, ni el numero de Shinobis que era de la guardia personal era suficiente , acaso eran mercenario contratados….inclusive si lo fueran , estaban demasiado bien equipados , y Kumo no es de lo que no se manchan las manos , se ha visto en el pasado , sus acciones y a pesar de ser desconfiados por guerras anteriores , ellos no eran traidores cuando iniciaban un trato-

-Tampoco eran movimientos de Suna y Iwa , según la red espía de Jiraiya, esas aldeas aun seguían disputándose territorios en negociaciones agresivas a tal punto de casi iniciar varias batallas , no era de interés en los terrenos del País del Fuego-

-Otro de los Candidatos a Sospechoso , era Kiri , pero por la falta de información no se pudo concluir nada absolutamente nada , ni siquiera la poderosa Red Espía que le pertenecía a Jiraiya era capaz de entrar en la Niebla de esa aldea , sin ser descubierto y morir antes de informar-

-Al principio paso como Impacto a un Rumor , pero un día fue que todo comenzó-

-Un día en plena luz de día , fue un intento de secuestro en el complejo Uzumaki , Kushina rápidamente trato de contrarrestar al intruso siendo presentando por las características de "Skull" pero la única diferencia es que era más corpulento y un poco más alto , mientras otro más pequeño había dejado a los niños inconsciente usando un liquido parecido al Cloroformo dejándolos dormidos para tratar de secuestrarlo , Kushina logro atrapar a uno de los Intrusos por poco tiempo antes que llegaran tanto Minato y lograra contrarrestar a ambos , pero no atraparlos o eliminarlos , parecían desaparecer en las sombras siempre cuando parecía a punto de ser atrapados , no se podía identificar el número de miembros en los intento de Secuestro y Asesinato-

-y Los intentos siguieron cada vez más Notorios , solamente tratando de encubrir la verdad para la Aldea , pero los Patriarcas de los Clanes , no podían permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo , y esos "Asesinos" cada vez se volvían más astutos al poder entrar en diversos complejos que fue oculto ambos rubios , parece que el objetivo eran los herederos del Clan Uzumaki , pero la razón era el porqué? Era por el Kyubi? Si era así podrían ir solo por Namine , pero también iban por Naruto , parece que necesitaban los genes del Clan Uzumaki , que al ser un clan extinto , era bastante valioso en el mercado negro , pero si no eran esas dos razones…era venganza hacia Minato-

-Tensión , Misterio , Confusión y Frustración solo traían a la Policía Uchiha , Los Vigilantes Hyuga y al propio Yondaime al no poder atrapar ninguno de los miembros del Clan, cada vez se notaban más puntos débiles en el interior de la aldea, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que ellos lograran su objetivo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto debe ser un mal chiste….-decía con voz llena de frustración y ira un pelinegro con ojos negros parecidas a perlas negras , piel morena y con un rostro marcado por su madurez y seriedad , era el Patriarca del Clan Uchiha , Fugaku Uchiha, Líder de la policía Uchiha de Konoha , ellos y los Anbu son las leyes dentro de la Aldea de Konoha- Ni siquiera nuestros mejores guerreros…..ni siquiera nuestros mejores policías…han podido atrapar a ninguno de esos desgraciados , incluso hemos estado perdiendo miembros en el intento de sus capturas! Esto no es más que una mala broma de las peores! –decía Fugaku golpeando su mesa lleno de frustración, –

-Cálmate Fugaku…..bueno….no podría decirlo….estoy igual que tu…..se nos están acabando las opciones…parece un tonto juego del escondite….ellos aparecen y desaparecen su voluntad no importa cuando táctica usamos ellos parecen tener un paso justo por delante de nosotros –decía Shikaku Nara, El Patriarca del Clan Nara , Experto en Tácticas de Konoha-

-No sabemos porque motivos son sus ataques….aunque sean coordinados , no podemos ni predecirlos….nos han dejado totalmente desconcertados, ni siquiera nos da un tiempo para poder usar la transferencia de mente en ellos…hasta parecen que lo usan en nuestra contra de unas ocasiones…tomando a uno de nuestros compañeros para que el jutsu le dé a él…..-decía Inoichi Yamanaka, Patriarca de los Yamanaka y Maestro en las técnicas contra la mente-

-Incluso en el Rastreo parecen que nos están ganando , su rastro , su aroma , incluso sus movimientos se parecen a las sombras que hay en toda Konoha , ni siquiera yo misma y mi compañero han podido atraparlo, Esto es una mierda! –decía Tsume , la Matriarca del Clan Inuzuka golpeando la mesa varias veces, ante la frustración-

-Cálmate Tsume….puede que sea un momento difícil , pero no podemos culpar a nadie , inclusive ellos han llegado a ocultarse de la vista de nuestros guerreros del Clan Hyuga , pero extrañamente según los informes , ellos parecen desaparecer de la nada –decía Hiashi seriamente a pesar de que él se veía enojado , esos intrusos habían evadido espléndidamente la defensa de Konoha como si fuera un parque en donde ellos podían aparecer y desaparecer como si nada-

-Mmh….-Pensaba uno de los miembros del Consejo Ninja , y anterior Hokage , el Sandaime y el Shinobi no Kami , Sarutobi Hiruzen , quien estaba sereno- Ellos nos están estudiando…no están apareciendo y desapareciendo al azar…no ven como sus ataques son sincronizados , siempre van buscando un franco , están buscando nuestras debilidades, parecen que no son fuertes físicamente , si lo fueran en dudo caso nos hubieran atacado directamente….los fuertes siempre buscan atacar directamente….ellos son muy listos por el contrario los hace más peligrosos….Minato…seguro que no conoces por la descripción de Chizuru? Qué tipo de enemigo es? O Un enemigo antiguo cual te guarda rencor?

-Hemos revisado todos los informes….inclusive Jiraiya-sensei esta buscando alguna identificación de nuestros enemigos , Tokiomi a quien le pregunte si sabía algo , el tampoco sabía mucho sobre el enemigo que enfrentamos pero dijo que podría estar relacionado con uno de sus libros…pero…no sabemos cuanto tiempo va a tardar hasta tener una información con certeza…..y cada vez , se han visto atravesando las defensas del complejo , los Anbus están siendo burlados con relativa facilidad…..ningún rincón en Konoha puede estar seguro….solo tenemos algo claro…los Objetivos son Naruto y Namine….Mis Hijos –decía Minato con cierto pesar, se había ordenado que varios Anbus cuidaran a Naruto y Namine aunque con Kushina podría ser más que suficiente-

-Todo el Consejo quedo callado antes aquellas palabras , el propio Hokage estaba confundiéndose , por más que trataran detectarlos , la barrera magnifica de Konoha era inútil , los Anbus eran esquivados , y en más de una ocasión los "Skulls" habían llegado cerca de los niños del Hokage, y además los motivos sobraban para que cualquiera tratara de secuestrar a ese parde niños, La Jinchurinki del Kyubi , La Sangre de los Uzumaki , Los únicos que podían asegurar que los secretos del Clan Namikaze sean un arma eficaz para otra aldea, muchos motivos , inclusive Danzou y su Raíz que habían buscado tener más poder , estaban completamente sellados , la Raíz había encontrado múltiples veces con los Skulls y sus Anbus o eran asesinados , o eran burlados , aunque poco a poco podían idear el mode superanti de los asesinos , siempre ataca en un lugar preciso que es mortal y casi incurable , el corazón , el cuello , justo en uno de los pulmones , entre los ojos , el cerebro atravesando el cráneo con una cuchilla, entre otras, por Primera vez los mejores estrategas estaban siendo retados por genios que podían rivalizarlos en medio de una batalla y lo peor….es que ellos tenían la ventaja , ya que Minato y los demás líderes , no tenían ninguna información acerca de los enemigos , que podían ser o un grupo de 10 o un grupo de decenas , según el informe de la herida Yugao Izuki-

-Y porque no los alejamos de Konoha…..? –Fue lo que sugirió Shibi Aburame , el hombre con una expresión de serena y compartía un ingenio parecido al de Shikaku , lo cual todo el consejo volteo a mirarlo sorprendiéndolos- La Idea seria, que un grupo de distracción mientras el otro seria para llevarse rápidamente a los Herederos del Clan Namikaze, se ve claramente el objetivo de esos asesinos son los niños , mientras los Anbus están llevando tanto como pueden el señuelo , otro grupo se lleva a los niños rápidamente , los Asesinos antes de que pudieran estar cerca…, tendría que ser alguien muy rápido o alguien con una técnica de invisibilidad , como la técnica de transparencia de Jiraiya-sama…-Esas palabras hicieron que muchas mujeres en el consejo le dieran una mirada asesina al viejo que justo al lado de su estudiante-

-Sacarlos de la Aldea….y por que objetivo Shibi? –Pregunto con curiosidad Minato el cual-

-Entrenarlos….Entrenarlos , para que sean fuertes y puedan mínimo , escapar de los "Skulls" –Fue lo que dijo el serio Shibi- Es la táctica con menos riesgos , y si el grupo de señuelo tiene éxito un grupo de ataque podría emboscarlos….pero por lo que hemos visto hemos fallado en múltiples ataques hacia ellos….solo ganaríamos tiempo…..Jiraiya-san puede llevarse a ambos niños…..y ponerlos a salvo….

-Eso es sorprendente….sin duda me superas a veces Shibi –decía el sonriente Shikaku- Aunque sigues siendo muy problemático –eso hizo que todos miraron con cierta indiferencia al Nara , Incluso Minato había aceptado que el plan era muy peligroso , pero que mas tenían , si podía poner a salvo a Naruto y Namine con Jiraiya, entonces ese plan seria exitoso, pero todas las voces sonaron cuando un sonido de un bastón siendo usado para apoyarse , sonó como eco en todo el salón, lentamente todo el mundo se dirigió al origen del sonido-

-Sin duda es un buen plan…solo que hay una cosa….yo he investigado a esos Asesinos…y no son tontos….cuando ellos descubran rápidamente el plan , entonces ellos seguirán el rastro de energía de Jiraiya…..por mas que se esconda , el rastro de energía del Kyubi…no…..de dos Uzumaki serian muy notorio , Minato-san ….-Decía una voz llena de años de vejez y experiencia , el Sandaime no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto , todos los de avanzando edad tampoco-

-Se acercaba lentamente a paso lento y muy suave, apoyado en un bastón , un hombre de tercera edad , ya con años vividos , su cabello era canoso pero con ligeros tonos azulados demostrando que había sido de pelo azul antes, a pesar de su rostro era arrugado dándole un aspecto ligeramente aterrador , podía verse que poseía inteligencia y experiencia en sus ojos oscuros de color azul claro , era de contextura delgada , no tanto para ser anoréxico , si no normal , vistiendo un kimono negro con bordes verde oscuro , y con un bastón en la mano, después de que todos lo vieran no pudieron quedar mas sorprendidos…inclusive la intensidad de su energía se podía sentir a esa lejanía, porque estaba aquí? Esa leyenda viviente , solo apariencia en casos de guerra , o emergencias de batalla, solo apoyaba a Konoha de esa manera y su apoyo era algo magnifico , o cuando el atacaba en una pelea, dejaba un genocidio detrás de él, dejándole el apodo del "Desastre Viviente" Aquel que brillo más que el propio Sandaime en su era dorada , el líder actual del Clan Matou, el Clan Aliado a Konoha , por mas oculta que fuera información….Zouken….Matou…-

-Todo el ambiente se paralizo , todos quedaron sorprendidos, que hacia esa leyenda viviente que se rumoraba que cuando aparecía , era seguida de grandes logros de Konoha , incluso Jiraiya que lo había visto una vez en su juventud…no podía creerlo volver a verlo después de tantos años y a pesar de su apariencia , el parecía aun cargar con energía-

-Jiraiya…por más pequeña que sea la vela en la oscuridad….será percibida , esos dos niños juntos…con su energía distribuyéndose…..son una vela bastante notoria y los asesinos…sin duda…aprovecharan en seguirla….por más que quieras cuidar a los dos…te será imposible…escapar de ellos….por completo….pero….hay una forma…..existe una forma en que ambos niños estén a salvo…..El territorio del Clan Matou ha sido plantada una Ilusión lo bastante fuerte como para desorientar al mejor de la sangre de los Uchiha, ya que esa energía no es chakra…si no el Mana…...Jiraiya, puede pasar a través de ella momentáneamente…..dejando a uno de los niños dentro del conjunto….donde el podrá estar en paz , sin ser visto por los asesinos….-decía Zouken con su voz gruesa envejecida pero serena-

-Pero….Porque no pueden quedarse ambos niños conmigo o contigo…-decía desconfiando Jiraiya, a lo cual Zouken solamente sonrió tétricamente-

-Mocoso….creo que no comprendes lo que es el Mana…ni ninguno de este salón, pensemos en el Mana como una línea delgada pasando lentamente por un espacio en el tiempo , siempre que se mantenga uniforme, entonces no se alterara no importa que otra persona se acerque a esa zona….pero…incluyamos el chakra, el chakra aunque no lo crean es una energía inestable y uniforme , llegando al punto que el propio portador….necesita años y años para aprender a controlarla, cuando el Chakra y el Mana Chocan, ambos se cancelan en si mismo….llegando a tal punto en que ninguno de los dos funciona en un momento exacto…..yo puedo modificar de tal manera que el Mana no se cancele por un chakra…pero por un tiempo limitado…por eso es que no puedo cargar a los dos niños, una de ellas tiene la entidad más poderosa de chakra en el mundo….por más que quieran que la tenga….me es imposible….simplemente no puedo, tampoco es en tu caso Jiraiya…por más que lo controles una pisca de chakra uniforme…y estarás rodeado de esos Asesinos…..-decía Zouken sabiamente con su sonrisa tétrica en el rostro- Pero…un niño…que no ha estado ni cerca de proyectar chakra, que no ha sido inculcado para que el pueda liberar su chakra uniforme…..el es un humano común y corriente , el podría permanecer años en la barrera, y no ser descubierto por un enemigo….solo puedo garantizar la seguridad de uno de los niños Namikaze, y Jiraiya tendrá más oportunidad al centrar su atención….en uno de los niños , mas específicamente la niña Jinchurinki…..soy sabio…y he pasado años observando desde las sombras y cuidando a Konoha…y esta vez no será la excepción…por cierto…-El rápidamente apunta hacia el techo su bastón-

-Se pudo mirar un rayo de color purpura salir de este yendo directamente hacia una objetivo , una sombra que se confundía con el ambiente y cuando entra en contacto , estalla la energía dejando a la vista fuera del humo , la caída de un asesino pero antes de tocar el suelo se evaporo como si no hubiera habido nada-

-Ese Asesino…..los he investigado…si matas a uno….su información ira hacia el resto , pero son tan resistentes como un humano común …no son clones después de todo….eso les reduce el tiempo….que decides…Joven Yondaime…? –Decía Zouken a pesar de su apariencia maléfica estaba sereno más que cualquier otro en la sala que estaba shockeado al ver como él había detectado y eliminado a uno de los asesinos, cosa que a ellos le costó hombres y recursos alcanzar , y aun no-

-El plan había sido modificado y era riesgoso, no solamente para sus hijos , si no su maestro y al parecer ya se acabo su tiempo de pensar, ahora era de elegir entonces una serias palabras salieron de la boca del rubio mayor-

-Naruto….va a tener una infancia feliz….? –Pregunto Minato mirando a Zouken el cual solo asintió con amabilidad-

-Mi Nieta de hecho vive conmigo…dentro de la barrera….el vivirá como si fuera mi propio nieto –decía amablemente Zouken lo cual Minato asintió tomando una decisión-

-El plan….Puede proceder…..

-Esa decisión tomada por más que tuviera las mejores intenciones, cambiaria el destino de muchas personas en ese momento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquel Plan se iba a ejecutar en tan solo un periodo de 24 horas , un día exacto , a pesar de todas las quejas de Kushina sobre el plan , ella misma sabía que era la única opción de poner a sus hijos seguros-

-A ambos niños a quienes se les había dicho que pronto harían un viaje con su padrino , entonces ellos no eran tontos , a pesar de su edad infantil , ellos sabían por la pequeña explicación de su Madre , que iba a pasar, sin duda ambos no quería aceptarlo , lloraron y patalearon pero al final quedaron tranquilos ambos tomados de la mano , siempre se había identificado esos dos juntos como si fueran una sola persona, a pesar de que según ellos no se soportaban-

-Que crees que pasara Naruto? –Pregunto Namine con cierta duda lo cual él un poco nervioso no sabía que responder-

-No quiero irme de Konoha –decía Naruto casi a punto de llorar nuevamente , aunque era claro que la madurez era más presente en Namine que en Naruto-

-A pesar de eso…..hay que hacerlo…hasta que finalmente papa venza a los malos….debemos hacer esto por él, o si no podría lastimarse o perderíamos a papa –decía Namine seria pero no podía evitar querer llorar al igual que su hermano pero se hizo la fuerte- Naruto….hagamos una promesa del menique algo que no se pueda romper….

-Una Promesa? –Pregunto dudoso Naruto-

-Que no importa que tan lejos estemos…y que cosas nos pasen…..seguiremos siendo hermanos y que en algún momento…volveremos a estar juntos –decía Namine sonriendo con confianza levantando el menique de su mano , y Naruto le siguió el ejemplo , ambos entrelazaron sus meniques , haciendo confirmación de su promesa entre ellos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Era amanecer en Konoha , justo al frente de la mansión Namikaze, se encontraba Minato , Kushina y Jiraiya junto con los niños , los últimos tres mencionados cubiertos con capuchas oscuras para confundirse en el ambiente oscuro de aquel amanecer , mientras estaban rodeados por varios Anbus listos para la misión-

-Por favor cuídense…..los quiero mucho….mis niños…-decía Kushina casi quebrando en llanto , al abrazar a ambos niños con fuerza, ella no quería dejarlos ir , pero…era la única manera de que ellos estuvieran a salvo-

-Kushina….ya es hora….-decía Minato igual de triste que su esposa , poniéndole su mano en el hombro en forma de un apoyo y forma de decirle que también se iba a despedir, el rápidamente se arrodilla frente a ellos- Naruto….Namine…pueden que estemos lejos…pero…aun así…seguiré velando por todos ustedes, hasta el momento en Konoha sea segura o ustedes puedan luchar contra la adversidad…..nos volveremos a ver….mis queridos niños….recuerden….ustedes heredaron la voluntad de Konoha…Algo que sin importar que….será mejor que cualquier arma….-Rápidamente el rubio mayor miro a su maestro el asintió-

-Es hora niños , sujétense en todo momento a mi…..este va a ser el viaje más duro que habremos tenido en nuestras vidas –decía Jiraiya mientras ambos niños tomaron rápidamente de las ropas al viejo mientras él hacia un sello de manos empezando a volverse transparente junto con los niños mientras se notaba que él se había ido , después de que él se había ido….la pelirroja no pudo más y cayó en llanto mientras era consolada por su esposo….era la decisión más duro que había tomado en su vida….aun…..sentía un mal presentimiento en el futuro….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Apenas salían los Anbus una silueta transparente , en ese momento , decenas de sombras salieron de las calles de Konoha empezando a perseguir al ser transparente ignorando a los Anbus con el señuelo , los Asesinos rápidamente habían salido de los muros de Konoha, yendo rápidamente contra el ser apariencia transparente , pero rápidamente los Anbus empezaron a seguirlos , algunos Asesinos de escondieron y empezaron el combate indirecto contra las fuerzas de rastreo dividiéndolos-

-Hasta cierto punto en que varias de aquellas sombras con máscara de calavera , miraban al objetivo que se había detenido claramente parecía llevar dos siluetas con aspecto de niños , justamente en ese momento , cuando iban a lanzarse la figura deja de ser transparente y aunque no lo mostraran quedaron sorprendidos , era el Peliplateado que interrumpió el primer secuestro , Kakashi Hatake con su Sharigan listo y con dos perros que se lanzaron hacia los asesinos que eran del tamaño de los niños-

-Fueron completamente engañados….malnacidos…-decía seriamente Kakashi mientras dos destellos salieron de sus manos dando a la señal de una de sus más mortíferas y variadas técnicas , el Raikiri- Ahora quien va a ser el primero? –decía con una leve sonrisa formando en el interior de su máscara, mientras los asesinos retrocedían , el peligris rápidamente se lanzo contra ellos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un poco lejos de la Zona , se veía a una silueta transparente , saltando en árbol en árbol , hasta cierto punto en el bosque , donde mira alrededor y después de un respiración profunda , la silueta rápidamente empezó a volverse tangible mientras poco a poco se veían a ambos niños que estaban igual de transparentes que el viejo-

-Según el mapa que nos dio Zouken-sama….entonces….la zona del clan Matou debería estar….-Pero sorprendentemente apareció frente a ellos de la nada un camino en el bosque que dirigía hacia una luz , donde terminaban el bosque , el trió no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y acercarse lentamente hacia ese sitio , y ahí pudieron admirar una mansión….no parecía del estilo de las Mansiones de Minato o el Clan Hyuga , si era un edificio con detalles europeos , que caracterizaban a los Tousaka-

-Veo que han llegado…-decía la voz vieja mientras repentinamente había aparecido Zouken quien sorprendió rápidamente a Jiraiya , no lo había presentido , cuando noto como una niña estaba a su lado parada con una mirada….serena, no parecía mayor a la edad de Naruto , era una chica morena de cabellos morados cortos con un listón rojo a un lado de su cabello , estaba vistiendo un elegante vestido morado más oscuro que su cabello y sus ojos , con un cuello blanco y bordes blancos- Ella es mi Nieta, Sakura…..saluda…-decía el amable viejo lo cual la niña asintió levemente y lentamente hablo-

-Mi nombre es Sakura…..es un placer conocerlos , Jiraiya-sama, Namine-san….Naruto-san….-decía tranquilamente la niña , lo cual ambos niños saludaron con amabilidad y alegría a la niña sorprendiéndola un poco, Jiraiya repentinamente sintió algo parecido a un mal presentimiento-

-Bien Jiraiya…la barrera no soportara mucho tenerlos a ustedes dentro…..así que es mi deber decir…que es hora de que se despidan…yo me encargare del joven niño….no te preocupes….cuando llegue el momento…el volverá…-decía Zouken amablemente a pesar de su tono tétrico-

-Naruto a pesar de haber sabido que se iba a quedar en un sitio , al ver al hombre , no pudo asustarse y ponerse detrás de Jiraiya-

-Oji-san…no me gusta este lugar….no quiero quedarme aquí –decía Naruto un poco asustado-

-Naruto…es por tu bien…estarás bien con los Matou , te enviaremos cartas cuando estemos a salvo , al igual que tu familia estará buscando tu seguridad…por favor comprende….Namine…es hora de irnos –decía serio Jiraiya mientras Namine abrazo fuerte a Naruto-

-Por favor….no olvides la promesa….siempre juntos hermano…-decía Namine triste mientras Naruto no pudo evitar soltar leves lagrimas , correspondiendo el abrazo-

-Si….Siempre juntos….Hermana…-decía Naruto mientras se soltaban , Namine y Jiraiya lentamente se dirigían al Túnel en el bosque , y este extrañamente se cerró detrás de ellos , mientras Naruto miraba a esa dirección , como si estuviera tratando de buscarlos, cuando una mano , vieja pero con el objetivo de consolar al niño , miro y era el Viejo Zouken-

-Se que es duro para ti….pero….con el tiempo….veras que serás parte de la familia….mas rápido de lo que crees…-Decía Zouken mientras Naruto iba lentamente junto con el adentro de la Mansión , donde sin saberlo….sufriría el infierno….en vida….pero…eso lo haría renacer…..como otro ser…..pero…esa será una historia para otro momento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola hola mis amigos , como les va? –decía con sombrero vaquero hablando como texano-**_

_**-Bueno esto no sirve –decía lanzando el sombrero a otro lado- Bien como les va? Este es mi nuevo proyecto , y lo admito…junto con Witchcraft , y otro que tengo planeado , son los únicos proyectos que están fuera de la lista y lo admito es hacer trampa , pero estaba tan ansioso de hacerlo , que no tuve de otra, es el mismo caso que WitchCraft….bueno bueno…..ahora vienen las explicaciones**_

_**Es un fic NarutoxFate…nada de Fate Stay Night , Ni Fate Zero que seguramente me dirán en el futuro , no…me refiero a toda la franquicia de Fate, y puede ser que la de Type-Moon , porque estoy pensando gracias a la sugerencia de mi compadre Seki-chan , puede que Tsukihime también sea incluida, hace mucho tiempo quería hacer un fic NarutoxTsukihime y no me salió del todo bien (Ni Salí del Prologo XDDDD) pero esta es otra historia , estoy planteándolo con un Naruto en un futuro , Kudere Naruto , ósea Naruto frio , calmado y sobre todo listo , lo cual lo hace peligroso**_

_**Aquí están conceptos de Fate, como El Mana , los Clanes , y por supuesto varios personajes , incluyendo a los Servants , que esa será una explicación para el próximo episodio , y si lo admito este capítulo es requeté largo , pero quería hacerlo al puro estilo de Fate Zero , ósea el capítulo primero , laaaaaaaaaaaargo , y los siguientes normal pero creo que tal vez si haga todos largo , pero ustedes deciden , prefieren de 20 páginas y un poco mas máximo , o de 30 páginas mínimo jejeje XD algunas veces creo que les fuerzo a leer a ustedes y quiero que estén mas cómodos **_

_**Si Naruto fue adoptado por los Matou y su destino es parecido al Sakura, pero con un revés de su servidor, que será algo que no lo esperan, jejeje , aunque me imagino que ya se lo van imaginando , para aclarar, este será uno de los fics que no será Harem , ni Trió , Ni eso….será NaruX Sakura de Fate, y solamente eso , puede que Naruto después sea un poco galante, pero él seguirá siendo fiel a Sakura-chan….y no me refiero a la Marimacha XD**_

_**Veamos….que se me olvida…..ah sí….como este fic , va a ser un multicrossover , no va estar en NaruFate, si no estará en lo de Naruto normal , y lo digo porque quiero que mas publico lea el fic, es como un caso parecido al de Scarlet Uzumaki que agregue múltiples personajes y ahora lo pase a lo de Naruto fanfics , es algo parecido , es comprensible según yo….**_

_**Ahora no creo que se me olvide nada por el momento , algunos detalles que no he dicho es porque aun no puedo revelarlos o serian spoilers de la historia , también quiero decirles que lamento tardar mucho en los capítulos, pero oigan , es un poco mas difícil de lo que parece, y necesito formular para que no quede ni muy cliché ni muy raro, es lo mínimo!**_

_**-Bueno…dejando ese lado , espero que lo disfruten tanto como mis demás fics , que los voy continuando a paso lento pero seguro , Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz"**_

_-Se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de todos que fue el Vicepresidente a tal punto de volverse el presidente del consejo estudiantil cuando el personaje principal murió –respiraba agitado- vaya que hable rápido esta vez….owoU , Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes!_


	2. Those who were born of evil

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sin 01:**

**Those who were born of evil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Cual sería la diferencia entre el infierno y la tierra?-_

_-Alguna vez en algún lugar , tal vez un ser o alguien cuyo poder era algo inimaginable creo a los humanos , o ellos mismos nacieron de la misma naturaleza , eso fue lo que definió como algo extraño , en todo lo que he visto de vida , nunca antes de había visto un tipo de razonamiento así como en la humanidad-_

_-Ellos debieron ser creados , ya que a diferencia de los animales comunes , ellos poseen tanto el bien como el mal , de cierta manera , esa línea se diferencia , cuando una persona asesina a un villano , es un héroe, cuando asesina a una persona , es un villano , entonces que nos hace a nosotros , héroes o villanos , no es más que un concepto vacio , porque si no toda la humanidad son villanos….cometemos los peores pecados de los que no podríamos ni nombrar , ninguno es más limpio que el otro , no hay nada más que suciedad ante los ojos del puro si hay alguien puro en este mundo-_

_-Los humanos pueden ser criaturas temibles, ellos pueden generar los peores actos de lo que podrían imaginarse, incluso los demonios tienen una razón para el castigo , castigar a los pecados , a los orgullosos , a los furicos , a los lujuriosos , a los malvados , mientras la humanidad solamente se castiga a sí misma , se torturan , se disciplina , se destruyen , todo por el poder , y la ambición , de cierta manera, nosotros los humanos somos los mismos demonios a los que hay que temer-_

_-Aquellos que hemos visto la desesperación , hemos visto esta verdad, aquellos como nosotros que hemos visto lo que se tiene que hacer para alcanzar las metas, he visto como alguien temible en solamente buscando algo que uno creería imposible, y ha hecho las cosas más atroces que he visto en mi corta vida-_

_-A pesar de que sepa que no fue su intención , no puedo perdonar por haberme enviado a un infierno como este en el que cada momento era un dolor insoportable , no puedo perdonar por todo las maldades que se han cometido en este lugar a mí y a otra persona que ha visto el abismo como yo , y ahora permanecemos juntos tratando de soportarlo, jamás perdonare a la humanidad-_

_-Aunque parece un mal chiste a decir verdad, tanto como me ha quitado mi inocencia la humanidad si es que alguna vez la tuve , también me ha fortalecido , me ha vuelto , algo…mas allá de lo que podría imaginar-_

_-Volviendo a la pregunta inicial-_

_-Cual sería la diferencia entre el infierno y la tierra?-_

_-Para mi…no hay ninguna…el porque…..porque nosotros los humanos…nos volvemos las bestias mas malvadas, que los demonios que tememos , cualquier humano….no es más que un monstruo que no ha nacido, y los que han nacido….ya sean héroes o villanos….siguen siendo sin importar que….Monstruos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-__-Han pasado ya casi 3 años desde que los herederos de los Namikaze Uzumaki , habían sido llevados a diferentes lugares para su protección de aquel enemigo en las sombras de la Aldea de Konohagakure no Sato , cada uno a pesar de que las intenciones de su padre , el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze eran puras, solamente en ese momento había llevado a sus dos hijos por caminos diferentes-_

_-En Algún lugar del Bosque del País del Fuego , por más que fuera buscado ese sitio ningún Shinobi podría encontrar ese lugar , una Mansión donde anteriormente pertenecía un Clan con el tiempo oculto , la oscuridad se apodero del actual líder del clan , pero en medio de ese lugar donde la maldad yacía , habían dos niños que podría decirse que habían vivido la propia desolación en carne viva , ante toda esa oscuridad , ellos lentamente se volvieron dos monstruos con apariencia infantil-_

_-Una extrañamente temible pero fiel bestia con la apariencia de una niña pequeña de apenas cerca de 8 años , cuyo desde su infancia no ha sido más que un tormento al servicio de su patrón que cada día busca fortalecerla como también hacer que se quebrara la poca voluntad que había quedado buscando que ella fuera totalmente fiel a su Clan olvidando totalmente lo que era ella en el pasado junto con su familia y recuerdos más alegres , siendo ahora un monstruo vacio que no podía curarse totalmente sin importar que-_

_-Pero también tanto como existía esa pequeña , existía un pequeño que sin importar los pensamientos del viejo líder al cual fue entregado para "permanecer" a salvo , hizo que el mismo se transformara lentamente de una forma u otra en otra persona , su actitud alegre había desaparecido casi por completo dejando solo leves sonrisas y silencio , su hiperactividad se fue dejando solamente paciencia , inteligencia y astucia , su inocencia había quedado quebrada y volviéndolo en alguien más maduro y el cual sin la menor duda no debía ser subestimado , tanto como su alma como su cuerpo cambiaron , ahora sus cabellos rubios pasaron a un tono canoso , sus ojos brillantes como zafiros , ahora yacían con un brillo casi extinto con un color azul opaco negros y sucio , pero no importaba que….ese niño ante todo era impresionante-_

_-El tormento que paso , todo y su lenta transformación , por más que lo negara , se sorprendía , inclusive él , cuya formación le costaron parte de la medula espinal dándole parálisis , en el caso de su joven y en desarrollo aun "Nieto" toda la energía que tenía guardada como herencia en la formación se transformo llegando a evitar efectos como dificultades físicas, incluso podría decirse que él era cada día , cada vez mas que se adaptaba más poderoso-_

_-Sin duda….ante uno de los mejores herederos de su Clan que había encontrado , ese era….el Monstruo que había creado para servir al Clan Matou , anteriormente , Naruto Uzumaki , ahora era completamente un Matou , pero…..cierta inquietud no puede dejar su mente, a diferencia de su "Nieta" Sakura , cuya voluntad parecía morir , la voluntad de este por más extraño que pareciera durante los años, no se quebraba, pero si cambiaba y se fortalecía, tener esa gran voluntad , era algo….que le inquietaba un poco-_

_-Pero….al subestimarlo mas….no pudo ver totalmente el Monstruo que había creado , alguien temible en todo aspecto , alguien que estaba esperando , el momento…para hacer su jugada , como si fuera un simple juego de Ajedrez-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Afueras de una Gran Mansión en un bello Jardín , se encontraban un viejo hombre apoyado en un bastón cuya vestimenta era un kimono negro con bordes verdosos , su apariencia era como si se estuviera descomponiendo lentamente , daba la apariencia de ser una versión masculina de lo que era la apariencia de una bruja , su cabellos blancos con mechones azulados cuyo color original eran permanecían quietos y caídos , mientras al frente suyo se encontraba alguien que a pesar de su joven edad, su aura demostraba tranquilidad y madurez a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo-

-Ahora comienza a atacar…..-Ahí el joven preadolescente de cabellos blancos literalmente corrió lanzándose de frente contra el viejo hombre que este solamente negaba con la cabeza , mientras en ese momento sin moverse el canoso había sacando de una de sus mangas una cuchilla pequeña casi parecida a que usa en una cocina , y rápidamente se la clavaba en el ojo sin mucho apuro- Decepcionante….si hubiera atacado habrías muerto mínimo unas 5 veces….-Fue lo que dijo en un tono severo el viejo-

-Pero luego se dé cuenta de que a su alrededor rápidamente se formaba el sonido parecido al de un Zumbido , cuando gira los ojos lentamente ve como decenas , mas bien cientos de insectos voladores desde el tamaño de una mosca hasta el tamaño de una paloma pequeña lo rodeaban y rápidamente salieron disparados hacia él , el solamente levanto su bastón y dio un golpe con este en el suelo , repentinamente algo parecido a una cortina transparente se expandió alrededor de él de golpe no solamente destrozando a los insectos si no mandando a volar al chico de cabellos canosos-

-Un humano común moriría ante eso….pero si en verdad estas dispuesto a matarme…tienes que dejar esa tonta piedad que tienes….-Ahí pudo ver como una repentina explosión en su hombro despedazando su hombro completo pero se notaba que su carne estaba totalmente negra y casi hueca a pesar de no parecer afectado, en ese momento pudo mirar como de las manos del canoso rápidamente salieron lo que parecían dos mariposas negras con detalles blancos en sus alas que salieron volando del canoso hasta el hombre de avanzada edad que solamente recibió las ataques que cuando las mariposas hicieron contacto con el estallaron como si fuera dinamita , destrozando su rodilla y parte de la cara , pero el sonrió de manera tétrica y burlesca cuando repentinamente todo el desapareció en lo que parecían cenizas , pero se equivoco pero el canoso no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor atento-

-El se había confiado la primera vez que había luchado contra él , y debía estar concentrado , pero rápidamente pequeñas explosiones en casi todo su cuerpo concentrándose más en sus piernas que dejaron quemaduras leves , pero no daño severo hicieron que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor haciendo temblar sus rodillas y quedando arrodillado por las pequeñas explosiones, el chico canoso no pudo evitar apretar los dientes cuando quedo así , frente a el estaba el hombre de edad avanzada como si ninguna herida causa por el canoso hubiera existido-

-Con eso nunca podrás matarme , aunque ahora no lloras patéticamente como la primera vez que te hice combatir , sigues siendo patéticamente débil –Fue lo que dijo el hombre seriamente mientras lentamente se iba caminando dándole la espalda al canoso que poco a poco se recuperaba y calmaba el dolor de sus piernas- Hoy vamos a tener tu examen final como miembro del Clan Matou ante la formación , si fallas en esto , no serás mas que un desperdicio , un basura para el Clan que debe ser exterminada o consumida para dejar de existir….no me decepciones….Naruto –Fue lo que dijo el hombre de avanzando edad lo cual el canoso se puso de pie y respondió con voz serena y tranquila-

-Si….Abuelo…

-Si hubiera habido un público ahí , estarían sorprendidos de tal espectáculo , aquel niño que podría estar apenas comenzando clases , había estado en una pelea sin dudar en matar a ese hombre , y ahora estaba tranquilo a pesar de aquel bizarro espectáculo, en el cual de forma inhumana el hombre había hecho arrodillar al niño como si nada incluso si su cuerpo había sido despedazado momentáneamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cambiando esa batalla en los Jardines de esa Mansión estilo Ingles , se podía apreciar como el canoso ya había dejado de seguir al hombre de edad madura mientras el tomaba lo que parecía ser un abrecartas , había perdido el cuchillo en su pelea contra Zouken, el rápidamente hundiendo la punta metálica de este en una pared de madera haciendo otra raya de las muchas que había en ese muro-

-146 intentos de asesinato….146 fallidos , 0 Empates y 0 Victorias –desde hace un parde años el empezó a llevar la cuenta de cada uno de los intentos de atacar a su abuelo cuando él lo entrenaba-

-Justo medio año desde que había llegado , después de la "Formación" por parte de los Matou , el había tratado de escapar múltiples veces, no le había importado irse de ahí , no le importaba ser asesinado o torturado , no le importaba si lo abrían como si a otra especie de ser humano mientras él pudiera sentirlo y estuviera consiente , todo eso era mejor que estando viviendo en aquel infierno-

-Pero en ninguno de sus escapes había dado éxito , el cada vez que se adentraba en el bosque el por alguna clase de ilusión del bosque el parecía correr en círculos hasta volver al punto de inicio que era el Jardín de la mansión, era como si fuera un laberinto que tan solo un error y volvía a este infierno , sin importar que quería en ese entonces volver a su casa en Konoha o si quiera salir de ahí , pero después de unas semanas de su primer intento , derrotado oyó las siguientes palabras-

-"Solamente podrás salir de aquí si logras asesinarme" –En un principio ese era su objetivo pero cada vez que lo intentaba , salía muy herido , rápidamente esos intentos de asesinato pareciera volverse en un entrenamiento para él , ya que ni siquiera Zouken estaba tomándolo en serio, ya que a diferencia de el que podía reconstruirse de manera antinatural , en el caso de el aun seguía siendo humano-

-Me sorprende que después de todos esos intentos sigas de pie , uno pensaría que después de la centésima vez que atacaste y con lo que te has forzado a mejorarte en estos 3 años para escapar del maestro, uno pensaría que tú te rendirías , pero parece que no te has rendido? Por que será eso? –Fue lo que pregunto una voz fría , aunque femenina se notaba madurez en ella , mientras el canoso ni siquiera se molesto en voltear mientras desde las sombras apareció por su cuerpo se notaba que era una mujer-

-La mayoría de su piel estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una tela o un leotardo negro claro que dejaba una vista leve y transparente a su piel dando la apariencia de que toda su piel era de color oscuro , sus pechos estaban tapados cada uno con una tela formando una X en medio de sus pechos , tenia pantalones de tela negra , de pierna ancha aunque se notaba que le quedaban grande por la pierna , y en vez de cierre tenía unas cuatro telas que formaban un parde X en su entrepierna , poseía distintos brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas y en su antebrazo , con un collar de oro en su cuello , para acabar tenía una máscara en forma de calavera aunque solamente la parte superior cubriendo el rostro de la boca a la frente mientras su cabello largo caía por la espalda en una cola de color morado oscuro-

-Ahora porque razón apareces Irih? –Fue lo que dijo sereno el canoso sin darle mucha importancia a la mujer, aunque había visto diferentes personas con diferentes trajes , apariencias cada uno encapuchado y algunos de diferente edad y sexo , sabía que el más fuerte y el más peligroso con el que podía encontrarse era Zayd que normalmente él era llamado "Assasin" ciertamente , uno le agregaba el nombre a los demás que comúnmente se presentaban-

-Solamente estoy haciendo una observación , aunque su manera de luchar contra el es muy peculiar y ha cambiado después de su primer año aquí, luego parecía examinar cada movimiento o reacción que está haciendo Zouken….lo estas estudiando? –Fue lo que sugirió Irih lo cual Naruto sin mucho interés tomaba un libro de un escritorio cerca de el , La Biblioteca era uno de los lugares que podría denominarse como cuarto para él , en ocasiones se le encontraba durmiendo en un rincón de la biblioteca o en el suelo , en vez de la habitación que le había asignado Zouken , no era nada preocupante , pero se había vuelto obsesivo de cierta manera con su estudio en ocasiones-

-De que hablas Irih? Incluso con el tiempo que llevo aquí , no importa lo que haga no he logrado dañar realmente a Zouken , ciertamente lucho en serio con toda la intención de matarlo , pero aun así no logro tener una buena alcanzarlo , sin importar que , el siempre se mantiene mas lejos de mí , y cada vez pareciera burlarse más de lo trato de aprender , técnicamente solo ya que de por él fuera , entonces me tiraría al cuarto de los gusanos para que me devoren….aunque técnicamente ya lo hizo…ciertamente en cada batalla y cada derrota trato de estudiarlo para asesinarlo un día….pero sinceramente es muy difícil incluso tratando de pensarlo día y noche…-Fue lo que Exclamo Naruto ciertamente a pesar de su calma se notaba un poco de furia en sus palabras- Ahora lo vuelvo a repetir, Que haces aquí Irih? Si vas a traerme insultos de aquel viejo , pierdes tu tiempo si eso me va a afectar…..

-Sakura-sama lo ha llamado y me ha mandando por un mensaje , quiere encontrarse con usted en la entrada del Bosque –Fue lo que dijo la Assasin o al menos una de sus partes , eran tanto como sirvientes de Zouken la gran mayoría como Sirvientes de ellos , como ellos eran los "Nietos" de Zouken Matou , su objetivo era Servirles, con excepción del Principal que era la sombra del propio Patriarca-

-Ante esas palabras , Naruto solamente cerro su libro tirándolo en el escritorio sin mucha delicadeza y se fue caminando por uno de los pasillos rápidamente en dirección hacia los Jardines , mientras Irih miro con cierta curiosidad la actitud del Ex Rubio-

-Ciertamente cuando se trata de su estudio y del Maestro Zouken es posible que el sea obsesivo , pero el tiraría todo lo que hay a su alrededor solamente si se le menciona que lo ha llamado Sakura-sama –decía la mujer a pesar de su voz inexpresiva se noto cierta curiosidad ante la actitud del Nieto de su Maestro sin mucho mas se retiro por una llamada de la entidad dominante , Zayd, quien fue el primero nombrado por el Maestro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quien podría decir que este lugar que sin duda por su apariencia en el exterior, que era como un pedazo sacado del mismo cielo , Flores de distintos colores aunque comúnmente se veían varios jardines de color una parte de color puro blanco , otras de color violeta, inclusive de colores extraños como lo son el Naranja y Azul ciertamente era un desfile de colores , aunque se podía apreciar el nuevo crecimiento de dientes de león , favoritos por varios y ciertamente preferido en ocasiones por los niños más que por los adultos-

-Agachada una niña que a pesar de su juventud sus ojos no parecían del todo atentos , parecían algo parecidos a los de un muerto viviente , cuya inocencia antes había desaparecido hace ya mucho pero mucho tiempo , tomaba uno de los Dientes de León que había crecido primero entre una de sus minúsculas manos y acercándoselo al rostro, y después de tomar un poco de aire daba un respiro profundo haciendo que esa planta se deshiciera y cada pedazo volara en el aire-

-Los pensamientos dentro de la mente de la pequeña a pesar de que en ocasiones eran todo un enigma averiguarlo , también habían pensamientos simples e infantiles , ver los dientes de León volar le gustaba y por más que tratara de ver una comparación , la única sería algo parecido a las estrellas del cielo , pero era algo que era ridículo por así decirlo en ese momento del día-

-Cuando después de ver caer el ultimo pedazo del diente de león lentamente entre las distintas plantas , entonces estaba dispuesta a tomar otro cuando repentinamente frente a ella una mariposa con alas largas y un poco de apariencia puntiaguda, totalmente negra con excepción de unos pequeños detalles blanco brillante en medio de sus alas se poso encima de uno de los dientes de león , la niña abrió ligeramente los ojos un poco más , no había notado ese animal , pero si lo reconoció al instante-

-Su mirada se suavizo , parecía un gesto de alivio , mientras podría apreciar la hermosura y elegancia de aquel insecto que parecía casi una ilusión mientras acercaba su mano hacia él para que el ser alado se posara encima de sus dedos delicadamente, lo cual hizo-

-Es hermoso…-Fue lo que Exclamo con su suave y leve voz la niña de cabellos cortos morados mientras la mariposa caminaba por su dedo con lentitud- Nunca me canso de verlos, sin duda creas cosas realmente hermosas…Nii-san…-Fue lo que dijo la niña de cabellos morados mientras con mucha lentitud para no espantar a la mariposa de su mano , giro su mirada hacia su espalda-

-Podría decirse que es tan hermoso como poderoso , pero estaría mintiendo –decía el niño que había llegado , era Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su "Hermana", se acerco a ella lentamente agachándose a la misma altura que ella aun manteniendo esa suave y sutil sonrisa de su rostro- Porque mandaste a Irih a llamarme? Pasa algo? –Fue lo que pregunto con verdadera curiosidad cambiando la expresión de su rostro de esa sonrisa leve a un gesto curioso-

-La niña al verlo justamente a su lado trato de evitar la mirada fija de aquel niño con cierta timidez , el movimiento rápido hizo que la mariposa volara de su mano hasta el hombro de aquel niño que era su creador, mientras la niña terminaba de aclarar las dudas en su cabeza y diciendo con una voz leve dijo-

-Nuestro Abuelo dijo que hoy no tendría que ir a la Aquel Cuarto…..por lo cual tengo todo este momento libre hasta la hora de descansar , como me entenderé que su encuentro termino hace poco , pensé que podrías pasar un rato a mi lado? Te moleste? –Fue lo que dijo la niña de cabellos morados mirando con sus cejas haciendo un leve gesto de preocupación , lo cual Naruto acerco su mano encima de la cabeza de la peli morado dándole una suave caricia , que hizo que cerrara un momento los ojos la niña-

-No tranquila, un descanso no me caería mal de vez en cuando , si me sobresfuerzo entonces no voy a rendir bien en mis estudios –Fue lo que dijo antes de que con esfuerzo se pusiera de pie , aun después de un tiempo bastante largo las heridas por las pequeñas explosiones mágicas que le había hecho Zouken habían causado bastante dolor en sus piernas , ahora más leve pero aun latente- Vamos al Bosque…está bien para ti? –Fue lo que pregunto con sencillez el niño canoso estirando la mano hacia la chica de cabellos morados que tomo su mano siendo ayudada a poner de pie con más facilidad-

-Si para Nii-san está bien, entonces para mí está bien –Fue lo que respondió finalmente la chica mientras ambos niños fueron justamente a las entradas del bosque , paso a paso adentrándose dentro de este-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora se estarán pregunto como era la relación entre esos dos niños , pareciendo algo más que una amistad?-

-La Relación entre aquellos dos niños , solamente se definía con solamente una acción positiva llamada "Compresión" y miles de emociones negativas que ambos habían vivido sin mucha distinción-

-Sakura , era así como se llamaba la chica que acompañaba al ahora Canoso paso a paso adentrándose al bosque , no con la intención de escapar ya que sabían que era inútil , si no como un simple paseo por Ocio o para matar el tiempo y/o aburrimiento, ella al igual que él , había sido adoptada bajo la tutela de Zouken con la única diferencia que ella no tuvo que esconderse para salvarse , o estaba siendo "Protegida" si no que ella fue entregada desde uno de los Clanes Mágicos más significativos en el continente, hacia el patriarca del Clan Matou-

-Su padre que al igual que su "Abuelo" era el patriarca de su respectivo Clan , solamente estaba dispuesto a enseñarle su herencia como la magia y el control de Mana a una de sus dos hijas , siendo escogida su Hermana , Zouken bajo una alianza de interés con ese clan y una por así decirlo extraña amistad , lo "ayudo" adoptando a la chica de cabellos morados , como su Nieta, tal vez fue un error , tal vez fue descuido, o simplemente fue una manipulación incluso desde temprana edad-

-Pero aquella niña fue condenada a todo tipo de horrores inhumanos incluso para un adulto , a tan solo la tierna edad de casi 3 años , siendo casi toda su vida estando dentro de aquel lugar siendo cada día "entrenada" como Naruto cuando llego en sus 5 años , ciertamente ellos no eran entrenados , parecía más que todo una tortura en vez de un entrenamiento lo que Zouken los sometía a las lecciones , aunque extrañamente ellos se habían vueltos evolucionado con el tiempo bajo la tutela de Zouken tanto en su espíritu , en su mente , en su cuerpo y en su manejo sobre el Mana, uno de cierta manera y la otra de una forma distinta-

-En el primer año de Naruto con el Clan Matou , apenas se vieron los rostros , para Naruto totalmente normal aun , le temía a todos en ese lugar por eso quería escapar , en su primera impresión de Sakura para él , era aterradora , cuando se lo presento Zouken demostrando el poder que ella tenía contra un animal inocente que pasaba ahí por mera casualidad , un Ciervo , ella en un instante termino con la vida de ese Siervo simplemente estirando la mano hacia él y en un simple agito lo extermino de una manera horrible , Sakura a diferencia de él , estaba más especializada en el control del mana como tal en vez de la materialización y creación de familiares como lo era él y los insectos que ahora estaban dentro de su cuerpo , aunque fueran sometidos al mismo "entrenamiento"-

-El entrenamiento para el aumento o la creación de un circuito mágico en un individuo comúnmente se llega desde el nacimiento hasta la adultez donde su niño apenas sabiendo unas palabras pudiera volverse un gran mago , en el caso del Clan Matou, era un método…..peculiar, efectivo , doloroso e horrible , Zouken en sus investigaciones mágicas , el llego a descubrir un método en el cual podría crearse internamente un circuito mágico , era mediante un entrenamiento , donde se usaba las "Crestas de Gusano" que eran Familiares que se introducían como parásitos dentro del cuerpo del Individuo-

-Ahí empezaban a la reproducción de esos parásitos y la modificación lenta del individuo , logrando rápidamente la creación de un circuito mágico sin haber tenido que nacer en un Clan de Magos , pero aquí viene la sorpresa, el proceso no solamente es lento y doloroso como la peor tortura del infierno , si no que es también peligroso , los Gusanos comúnmente se alimentan si es el huésped es varón , de la carne de su anfitrión en la parte de la Medula Nerviosa y una parte del cerebro conectada en la medula , llegando a crear Parálisis a la cual Zouken , estaba sometido llegando a la necesidad de un bastón para caminar-

-Pero por más extraño que fuera en el inicio del "Entrenamiento Básico" de Naruto , pareciera que todo el chakra con el que había nacido junto las reservas internas de este por la sangre Uzumaki que actualmente corría por sus venas , había creado mini explosiones de Mana, después de que la Cresta de Gusano empezara a modificarlo , haciendo que al menso un 70% u 80% de su Chakra empezara a cambiar sus propiedades y volverse Mana legando a modificar de tal manera que el circuito anteriormente era de Chakra , se deformara de tal manera que ahora no generaba Chakra si no Mana en su interior llegando no solamente alimentar a la Cresta de Gusano , si no evitaba las dificultades físicas que llevaba eso , llegando a tener leves cambios en su cuerpo como el cabello y los ojos , claro si alguna vez salía , su carrera como Ninja como lo era su padre y su madre , ahora no era más que reducida para un nivel estudiante a nivel Genin , ya que solamente su cuerpo podría producir un 20% del chakra que había tenido llegando a ese límite y según parecía , cada día ese porcentaje se modificaba llegando a aumentar y disminuir gradualmente-

-En el caso de Sakura al ser su sexo femenino no estaba tan afectada por la Cresta de Gusano al menos actualmente no solamente con modificación leve de su apariencia , como su cabello antes negro ahora de color morado oscuro y sus ojos de azul a un color similar a su cabello pero más claro-

-Pero en la caminata que hacían Naruto y Sakura por aquellos arboles , entonces poco a poco se pudieron oír pasos acercándose hacia ellos , cuando ambos pudieron apreciar una gran sombra , pudieron ver que era otro Animal , una que otra ocasión un animal por desafortunadamente atravesaba un punto ciego en la Barrera Mágica de Zouken, La Barrera de Zouken para un animal que por simple casualidad atravesaba un punto donde la barrera no camuflaba o creaba la ilusión de un Laberinto, para un Humano era casi imposible encontrar un punto ciego que cambiaba de ubicación cada tiempo predeterminado-

-En el caso de los Animales pasaba con cierta frecuencia que animales eran atraídos por la curiosidad y distinta fauna a los alrededores de la Mansión, como era el caso de ese Oso-

-Cuando el Oso estuvo al frente de ambos niños , dio un rugido tan fuerte que resonó a los alrededores del bosque mientras estaba en dos patas con sus garras listas para atacar a sus dos víctimas…..o eso era lo que debía hacer de no ser porque ninguno de los dos niños mostraba ni siquiera una pizca de miedo , Naruto solamente mostraba una mirada con cierta curiosidad mientras Sakura mantenía una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro-

-Ah otro Oso ha pasado la barrera , parece que la barrera no es tan escondido en este caso si muchos animales han logrado pasarla –decía Naruto meditando un poco sus palabras a lo cual Sakura agrego-

-Estos animales tienen sentidos sorprendentes como para entrar rápidamente antes de que el punto Ciego vuelva a cambiar de ubicación algo que no tenemos nosotros de manera desafortunada, Nii-san….aunque…..si tu tuvieras la oportunidad de escapar no dudarías verdad? –Fue lo que pregunto Sakura a lo cual Naruto volteo a mirarla-

-No podría dejarte , si yo me iría , te llevaría conmigo –Fue lo que respondió Naruto mirando a la chica , sin prestarle mucha atención el Oso , pero ante la vista del Oso por su instinto y por la propia aroma de aquellos dos seres en frente de el , quedo intimidado antes de volver a estar en cuatro patas y empezar a retroceder lentamente , aquellos dos niños pequeños ante la vista del Oso eran Monstruos aun más temibles que él , su aroma aunque ellos no lo notaran desprendía muerte, ellos ante los seres comunes , podrían clasificarse….como "Monstruos"-

-Nii-san…-No pudo evitar abrir levemente los ojos como señal de sorpresa antes de que ambos vieran al Oso que esperaba que siguieran distraídos un momento más para poder al menos volver a su hogar lo cual ahora era imposible ya que el punto ciego por el cual el entro , ya había cambiado de lugar- Que deberíamos hacer con él?

-Mmm….-Por un momento en silencio el canoso cuando lentamente se fue acercando al animal sin miedo ni siquiera una muestra de temor , pero a diferencia del animal su instinto trataba de advertirle que se alejara rápidamente de esos dos niños , pero cuando el niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve acerco su mano , entonces el oso agacho un poco la cabeza como si esperara una leve caricia-

-Ninguno de ellos podía decirse que fuera maestro en adiestrar a las bestias , que según lo que había leído Naruto era un talento en la magia , pero extrañamente por la formación extrema que habían obtenido , para bestias comunes o seres que no fueran familiares , eran lo equivalente a bestias temibles, lo cual o que hicieran dos opciones , los que sentían este instinto, huían de ellos o en dudo caso buscaban atacarlo , aunque la segunda opción no era precisamente la opción que los llevara a sobrevivir-

-Naruto le acariciaba lentamente las orejas al gran Oso que podría decirse que era un oso ya mayor-

-No parece malo solamente parece confundido y perdido , no creo que haga mucho daño por los alrededores , creo que él puede sentir que no debe acercarse a la Mansión –Fue lo que dijo Naruto mirando al Oso que solamente levanto levemente la cabeza dándole una leve lamida a la mejilla de este causando que diera una carcajada- Oye no hagas eso –decía Naruto ante las cosquillas que le hacían las lamidas del Oso-

-Sakura miraba con cierta ternura la escena a la cual a pesar de su mirada fría y algo vacía podía notarse , inclusive una leve y disimulada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peli morado- Se ve que eres bueno con los animales….Nii-san –Fue lo que dijo con una leve sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro-

-A ti también te gustan no? Sakura….porque no te acercas? –Fue lo que dijo el chico cabellos blancos , cuando la chica acerco su mano lentamente hacia la cabeza del oso cuando el Oso parecía mirarla a ella , extrañamente a diferencia de su reacción con el Ex Rubio el animal solamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose la chica , antes de irse caminando con cierta prisa-

-A pesar de que ella tenía un amor hacia los animales en especial los pequeños , ella era incontrolable en lo que se refiere a sus poderes, los animales a todo su alrededor , inclusive los humanos sentían que si estaban cerca de ella , entonces estaban en peligro de muerte en todo momento , por lo cual comúnmente huían de ella-

-La niña solamente agacho lentamente la cabeza, ella a pesar de que no cambiaba mucho la expresión de su rostro , ella se le podía notar en el aura que desprendía ella su estado de ánimo , ella siempre se ponía triste cuando los animales se alejaban de ella , ella sabia cual era la razón de que estos huyeran-

-Naruto solamente le tomo la mano haciendo que ella diera un respingón por la sorpresa-

-Vamos al Claro vale Sakura? –Fue lo que dijo Naruto con una sonrisa leve en el rostro , como si de una forma sutil y calmada tratara de animar a Sakura , lo cual lograba en varias ocasiones , solamente la niña asintió en su cabeza ahora-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El Territorio del Clan Matou a pesar de estar oculto , era bastante amplio , la Barrera Mágica que los rodeaba era bastante amplia a pesar de que tenía como intención mantener oculto el territorio , en apariencia geográfica , el territorio podría decirse que era tan amplio como la mitad de la Aldea de Konoha , La Mansión a pesar de su apariencia mínima justo a mitad del territorio donde una parte era compuesta por Jardines llenos de frutos , flores, que daban apariencia de ser un pequeño paraíso terrenal , desde distintas plantas de distintos orígenes hasta distintos tipos de estaciones , solamente para el inventario del material necesario para distintas recetas de pócimas a hechizos más complejos-

-Otra Parte del Clan estaba compuesto por múltiples Bosques y por los animales infiltrados cada vez más por el punto Ciego era como un Zoológico pequeño en aquel bosque lleno de vida y fauna desde ciervos , insectos, aves, hasta osos como se pudo ver , otra parte constaba de un Claro , con un gran Lago de Agua Cristalina donde se encontraban múltiples peces , el agua era perfectamente digerible, sin ninguna preocupación por enfermedad-

-Sin duda era el territorio del Clan Matou era uno de los sitios donde el paisaje era sin duda uno de los más hermosos en el mundo-

-Después de llegar a orillas de aquel cristalino lago , se sentaron pudiendo apreciar tanto los sonidos de la naturaleza , como el propio silencio del aire , sin duda la paz era lo que se respiraba en ese momento sentando ambos niños en el césped-

-Realmente es hermoso….-Fue lo que decía Sakura acercando su mirada hacia el lago donde al ser tan cristalino se podía ver un reflejo casi perfecto de ella, mientras se miraba no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta la cual pensó en voz alta- Por que todos me tienen miedo?

-Es porque eres poderosa –Fue lo que respondió Naruto a lo cual sorprendió a Sakura ya que no se había dado cuenta de que había pensando nuevamente en voz alta- Alguna vez un tirano dijo "El respeto se transmite en el miedo , y el miedo se produce por el poder , siempre serán los poderosos temidos a los que son débiles , los humanos son los únicos seres que pueden conocer el poder mismo y la debilidad" , sin duda cerca de ti puedo sentir la energía que brota a través de ti , y que sin duda parece que la liberar a máxima potencia en todo momento , por eso todo ser a tu alrededor que lo sienta te temerá , ya que de por si a su vista eres una superior –No fue un alago en cierto punto , ya que la peli morado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, ella carecía en el control de su energía que se liberaba a máxima potencia en ella por lo cual su manipulación por corto tiempo era algo maravilloso-

-En términos generales era como un grifo a máxima presión totalmente abierto en todo momento , ella no es capaz de tener luchas largas , pero en cuanto a luchas cortas ella era capaz de eliminar a cualquier oponente que la subestimara, pero ella no quería ser poderosa y temida , esa era lo que ella pensaba hasta que volvió a hacer otra pregunta-

-Nii-san…..tu me temes? –Fue lo que pregunto con tono serio la chica , aunque parecía temer a la respuesta que pudiera darle el chico lo cual él se quedo mirando a la nada concentrándose en su mente antes de responder-

-Si te dijera que no tengo miedo , estaría mintiendo , es que, bueno estoy abrumado cada momento que me acerco a ti puedo sentir tu gran poder y sin duda aunque no lo demuestre que vaya creciendo cada día me hace impresionar….-Fue lo que dijo Naruto lo cual hizo agachar la mirada de Sakura- Pero yo sé que no eres un fenómeno o un monstruo…tu eres alguien realmente amable y linda , puede que naciste con un gran don por el cual todos te temen….pero….para mi Sakura siempre va a ser Sakura no importa lo que se vuelva…..y Sakura para mi, es mi querida hermana…..-Fue lo que dijo , Sakura esta vez desvió la mirada no por tristeza o decepción-

-Era la vergüenza que estaba pasando por toda su mente , las palabras de aquel chico que tenía a su lado daban un toque de ternura y a la vez caballerosidad que hacía que ella se apenara era como estar hablando con una especie de príncipe en ocasiones , pero gracias a la madurez de Sakura , podía entender en ocasiones el punto de vista que le decía , no obstante….al entenderlo solamente la avergonzaba mas-

-Gracias…..Nii-san –Ese tono dulce de voz , casi como el de una ángel , podría hacer estremecer a cualquier hombre de ternura si lo oyera , en este caso la Victima era Naruto , y fue efectivo , otra vez la ironía de ser maduro a corta edad y no entender muy bien el efecto de los sentimientos que ambos se acusaban mutuamente , aunque fuera leve , aun quedaba residuos de la inocencia infantil que habían perdido- Pero….Si Nii-san se enfrentara conmigo…..tendría muchos problemas….ya que Nii-san es muy poderoso también…solamente que tu si sabes mantenerlo oculto….

-Eso hizo que la mirada de Naruto se tornara un poco tensa pero luego al mirar a la peli morado no pudo evitar suspirar, era que él era un libro abierto para ella , y el aun no la comprendía del todo , como era posible que su engaño fuera descubierto por ella una niña solamente menor que él , por unos meses , mientras un viejo sabio de al menos dos siglos mayor que el mínimo no lo había descubierto el resto de esos dos años-

-Cuando fue que te diste cuenta? –Fue lo que pregunto con cierta ironía en su voz, era clara respuesta de alguien descubierto-

-Desde hace algún tiempo lo sospechaba, era poco común que Nii-san que es muy listo, no avanzara rápidamente como lo hago yo , Nii-san es más listo que yo , y sin duda el podría darme problemas si yo tratara de usar la cabeza contra ti –Fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, casi se podía apreciar la ternura que ella solamente sacaba ante el canoso- Así que empecé a pensar, termine asegurándome un 100% cuando Nii-san no le tuvo miedo al Oso , si no estuvieras al nivel en el que estoy probablemente ese Oso te hubiera dado problemas , pero se quedo totalmente sumiso ante ti….aunque me hace feliz ya que yo no soy la única rara de aquí….-Fue lo que dijo con cierta inocencia en su voz-

-Ciertamente eres alguien que logra hacerme temer , ni siquiera los monstruos en mis pesadillas me dan tanto miedo como tú en ocasiones , Sakura –Fue lo que dijo Naruto con una sonrisa leve en su rostro cerrando los ojos con cierto nerviosismo-

-Mas bien yo soy la que debería temerte , ya que no sé hasta qué punto podría haber llegado , incluso podrías ser un monstruo con apariencia de niño y yo sin darme cuenta , tu eres el aterrador , Nii-san –Fue lo que dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que ambos se miraran sin desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro , mas bien se ampliaba-

-Ellos eran sin duda dos monstruos en forma humana , se reconocían , y se temían al darse cuenta que alguno de ellos podría matar al otro dependiendo de la situación , Ninguno de ellos se subestimaba el uno al otro , pero extrañamente eso era uno de los factores por los que mantenían incluso mas unidos entre ellos-

-La relación de amigos o de hermanos , era poca en comparación ante la unión que ellos formaban, eran dúo y siempre lo serian sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Poco a poco el Atardecer coloreando lentamente el cielo de color azul a un color anaranjado rojizo mientras el sol brillante parecía poco a poco ocultándose entre las montañas , a un paso lento mientras en las sombras de los arboles lentamente caminaban ambos niños volviendo a los jardines , pero cuando salen del bosque a punto de volver a la mansión , ambos pudieron notar un parde figuras oscuras justo en medio del Jardín como si los hubiera estado esperando desde un indefinido tiempo-

-Cuando ambos niños notaron la presencia de aquella silueta cuando se acercaron poco a poco empezando a detallarla , una era Irih , la otra sombra se trataba de un hombre al parecer corpulento , pero no se veía del todo bien ya que el hombre estaba cubierto por una gran capa con una capucha negra con una máscara en forma de la parte superior de un cráneo , ese era el que comúnmente era llamado como el dominante entre todas las personalidades de Hassan , y también la mano derecha en las sombras por parte de Zouken , la razón por la cual él estaba ahí , de cierta manera el canoso odiaba tanto verlo de esa forma aunque sentía cierta simpatía hacia Irih que curiosamente parecían ser diferentes entidades en vez de ser una única entidad con distintas personalidades-

-Cuando los niños quedaron en frente de ambos asesinos , el dominante nombrado como Zayd por Zouken , lentamente se inclino al frente , casi retorciendo por completo su espalda haciendo que rostro quedara justamente al frente del rostro de Naruto como si hubiera buscado intimidarlo de cierta manera , lo cual fue un fracaso rotundo ya que la calma no despareció del rostro de Naruto en ningún momento antes de que el silencioso hombre vuelve a su posición original y hablara con un tono de voz de cierta forma maduro pero también despreocupado a pesar de que se notaba lo oscuro que era el tono de su voz en todo el sentimiento que daba , era totalmente diferente a lo que había demostrado Irih en cualquier ocasión que la haya encontrado-

-El Maestro te ha llamado , es la hora de tu prueba , Matou Naruto –Fue cuando nombro Naruto por el nombre que Zouken le había asignado de cierta manera desde que él había estado en la Mansión el también había sido "Adoptado" por así decirlo por Zouken haciendo que desde que piso un pie en el territorio de los Matou , ahora él era parte de los Herederos del Clan Matou, por lo cual alguien que era capaz de llevar su apellido- El quiere tu presencia ahora mismo….yo lo guiare….

-Naruto silenciosamente asintió con su mirada inexpresiva caminando justamente por detrás del encapuchado cuando empezó a alejarse Naruto entonces Sakura se disponía a seguirlo cuando la asesina de cola de caballo se puso al frente de ella deteniéndola y estorbando en su camino-

-El Maestro también dijo que la prueba que recibirá Naruto no puede ser presenciada por Sakura-sama , la prueba que usted presentara será en otro momento , pero el maestro ordeno que la llevara a su habitación y la vigilara….-Fue lo que dijo de forma cortante, lo cual la niña de ojos violáceos aunque no lo demostrara , no estaba de acuerdo en quedarse atrás, quería acompañar a Naruto sin importar cuál era el castigo que ella iba a recibir después por parte de su Abuelo, pero cuando miro hacia el peliblanco entonces él había girado su mirada hacia ella como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo , por un momento la niña se quedo quieta antes de calmarse-

-Ella conocía un poco las señas disimuladas por parte de Naruto , si él decía que ella debía estar tranquila ella obedecería , de cierta manera fue otro modo de comunicación que empezaron a comprenderse el uno al otro de cierta manera , cuando Sakura decidió resignada ser guiada por Irih hacia su cuarto , Naruto solamente pudo soltar aquella respiración que mantenía en su garganta , el no quería que ella fuera castigada por su culpa, aunque fuera la decisión de Sakura-

-Naruto se mantuvo callado mientras siendo guiado por el Asesino , se adentro en la Mansión en dirección hacia un lugar que había detestado y detestara por toda su vida , hasta el resto de la eternidad , la habitación Subterránea-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras se abría una última puerta que daba como guía hacia una plataforma cuyo lado estaban un montón de escalones hacia el interior de aquella habitación por su apariencia lúgubre daba la sensación de que eso no fuera nada mas que una cárcel o un calabozo para el peor de los criminales mientras apenas era alunada por velas con una luz blanca que por el tipo de piedra con el que estaban cubiertos los muros , suelos y el propio techo de aquella habitación daba una ligera iluminación de color azulada clara verdosa-

-La primera vez que vio esta habitación casi a oscuras , fue una semana después de que su Padrino Jiraiya, lo dejara en aquella Mansión , Zouken dijo que el por no ser ninja , no podría ser entrenado como tal , pero que si superaba una prueba que duraba bastante tiempo entonces podría entrenarlo de una manera distinta pero igual de impresionante , el inocente creyó que era la buena voluntad de aquel hombre y estuvo impaciente , casi podía burlarse al pensar eso ahora , ya que ojala nunca hubiera pedido algún entrenamiento así-

-Mientras daba paso resonando cada paso de sus zapatos por los escalones que dirigían al suelo de piedra de aquel salón gigantesco , pudo recordar como claramente Zouken lo guio en ese momento , hasta abajo justamente a la mitad del Salón antes de que el volviera a subir por los Escalones antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta , justamente después de que dijera que comenzaría la evaluación , aun podía oír el sonido de miles de patas , el zumbido de miles de seres pequeños , y el momento en el que él estuvo en medio de todos ellos-

-Como lo rodearon , como empezaron a abalanzarse sobre él y como empezaron a hacer un lado la piel lastimándolo peor que cualquier tipo de carnicería sin matarlo ni deformarlo al menos no en ese momento , mientras se introducían dentro de su conducto sanguíneo , sin importar cuánto gritara , cuando lloraba, cuanto rogaba , sentía como todos esos insectos le hacían sentir el dolor mas grande que haya existido en el mundo antes de desmayarse por el shock , el pudo ver como Zouken seguía sonriendo apreciando como había iniciado aquel entrenamiento tan…..abominable e Inhumano, lo último que lo oyó decir fue-

-"Esto te dará un nuevo inicio y poco a poco vas a evolucionar , Naruto Uzumaki" –Antes que por el shock el cayera desmayado , incluso inconsciente el dolor seguía atravesando desde su piel hasta lo mas profundo de su mente mientras poco a poco la cresta de gusano se formaba dentro de el lentamente , un día tras otro , en un inicio el después de aquella formación no podía moverse sin sentir un atroz dolor , sintiendo ganas de llorar , de gritar , de rogar que su padre y su madre lo sacaran de ahí , de rogarle a cualquiera , incluso siguió rogando sin importar los gritos que dijera en cada día de su "Formación" ni siquiera Dios había oído cada uno de sus ruegos mientras el pequeño niño siguió sufriendo hasta el borde de la demencia y la locura , y cuando llego al fondo después del primer año , parecía que al estar en el abismo , en el vacio donde ya no llegaba ninguna luz del cielo que tanto trato de hacer que lo escuchara , lo cambio y termino su metamorfosis-

-Ese día "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" murió…y nació "Naruto Matou" el nieto de Zouken Matou y hermano mayor de Sakura Matou, el había cambiado desde ese día , tanto sus sueños , como ambiciones-

-Cuando Naruto dio un paso llegando al suelo del calabozo miro hacia la mitad de la habitación , donde al frente suyo se encontraba el viejo Patriarca del Clan Matou , Zouken con su clásica apariencia llena de vejez aun con su bastón sujetado firmemente , estaba a una distancia considerable del Rubio, a su espalda estaba Zayd como siempre encapuchado y vigilante , sabía que con ese asesino no podía hacer movimientos rápidos o terminaría siendo asesinado por el-

-Matou Naruto…..estos tres años has demostrado un gran avance en las artes mágicas del Clan Matou siendo capaz de controlar a un nivel sorprendente la cresta de Gusano y las crías que tienes en tu interior capaz de modificarlas y hacerlas evolucionar o reproducirse en familiares lo cual ya es un reto de por sí , siendo un digno heredero del Clan Matou , hoy realizaras una de las pruebas mas importantes de un Mago de un nivel Alto…..-Fue lo que dijo Zouken antes de dar un golpe en el suelo con su bastón, antes de volver a hablar- Supongo que tu sabes el concepto que conlleva….reencarnar o mejor dicho Invocar a un Servant verdad? Naruto….

-Si…..Los Servant es cuando un Mago de una familia reconocible o de un Alto Nivel sea capaz de traer un alma de gran valor atada a este mundo ya sea del pasado , presente o futuro , anteriormente los Servants eran invocados por orden de un objeto mágico de clase divina llamado el Santo Grial para discutir quien sería el dueño del Grial en una Guerra, pero después de la primera guerra causando grandes desastres en la humanidad y la destrucción total del propio Grial , la única forma de invocar o traer a un Servant es materializarlo su alma dándole un contener o por así decirlo crearle un cuerpo humano siendo lo mas cercano a una reencarnación en este mundo….-Fue lo que respondió Naruto seriamente, lo cual Zouken ciertamente complacido de la respuesta de su "Nieto" asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro lleno de vejes y arrugas , incluso la sonrisa que el mostraba era tétrica y desagradable-

-Los Servant son clasificados como Saber, Archer, Caster, Lancer , Rider, Assasin y por ultimo Berserker , comúnmente el Servant era escogido mediante a la selección del Grial…pero después de su destrucción hizo que ahora la invocación de los Servant fuera dependiendo del tipo de Alma del Usuario afectándolo directamente a hacia él , creando un Homúnculo con el alma de Gran Valor mediante un Rito especifico de Invocación –Aclarando el Patriarca- Como tu evaluación…será…Invocar a tu Servant…-Daba otro golpe con su bastón en el suelo-

-El Assasin a servicio de Zouken con un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento con uno de sus brazos un cuchillo negro quedo clavado en el suelo justo al frente de los pies de Naruto , mientras desde las sombras , otro Asesino , mas grande y corpulento de lo que parecía Zayd bajo su capucha , solamente que este no contenía ninguna capucha era mínimo de 3 metros de tamaño , cargando lo que parecía un saco antes de tirarlo justo al frente de Naruto el cual pudo mirar como el Saco se abría dejando ver a un hombre de apenas 20 años, pero lo que descubrió era que el uniforme y una banda que mantenía atada en su brazo era claro que era un Chunin de Konoha-

-Para llamar a un Servant se debe crear un Circulo de Invocación mediante materiales que pueden ser desde naturales o modificados como son el acero , la sal para la creación del circulo , la manera mas efectiva para la reencarnación del Alma , es la sangre de un humano vivo , siendo el cuerpo que será utilizar para la formación del contenedor del Alma de tu Servant , como última prueba , al tener los conocimientos para crear el circulo es usar la sangre de este humano…para eso….tienes todo el tiempo del mundo….Naruto…-Fue lo que dijo acabando la explicación de su prueba, para lo que dejo en claro que era una ironía en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-Ciertamente Naruto sabía que había creado este obstáculo a propósito para medir la lealtad que tiene hacia el Clan , Además que si fuera así de sencillo hasta los Clanes mas Bajos usando sangre animal , podrían invocar a un fuerte Servant , no….muchos magos que incluso poseían sangre de la actual realeza del Continente los Einzbern , habían muerto terriblemente de formas casi inimaginables , ya sea por la invocación prematura llegando por el sacrificio de su mana , llegando a absorberlos , deformándolos y creando aberraciones de la Naturaleza, o hasta que por mala suerte por la naturaleza del Servant Invocado , fueron asesinados terriblemente , inclusive que habían logrado traer al mundo el Servant pero por el esfuerzo excesivo , ellos terminaron muriendo terriblemente , mientras su Servant ya sea con el mana que lo mantenía ligado al mundo físico , duraban desde horas hasta semanas-

-Ciertamente en dudo caso que buscara traicionar a Zouken en ese momento , el moriría asesinado por las manos de este , y si no fuera el caso y la invocación falla , el llegaría a sentir algo peor que la muerte , Era una Jugada arriesgada y suicida a cierto punto , pero…muy astuta por parte del Patriarca-

-Ahora que lo noto, eres muy parecido a él….al Hijo del Cuarto…-Fue lo que dijo el Chunin quitándose la mordaza cuando lo ve mas detalladamente el Shinobi al niño se queda perplejo- Eres el hijo del Yondaime, Naruto Namikaze-sama! , Usted está a salvo….eso si que hará feliz a todo la aldea sus padres han estado muy preocupados por usted y por su hermana , ciertamente dijeron que estarían en su cuidado pero los enemigos aquí lo han capturado al parecer, libéreme y lo ayudare a escapar….-Fue lo que dijo el Chunin , Naruto se le había quedado mirando con una mirada helada y sin ningún sentimiento , haciendo que el Chunin le dieran escalofríos mientras Naruto tomaba la cuchilla negra- Namikaze-sama….que le sucede?

-El Canoso poco a poco daba paso a paso acercándose al Chunin con la cuchilla en la mano , múltiples veces en el primer año cuando podía moverse al fin , y trataba de asesinar a Zouken practicaba con toda clase de cuchillos , abrecartas, cualquier cosa puntiaguda o afilada para algún momento poder asesinar a Zouken cuando le diera la espalda , aunque después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de las habilidades regenerativas de él , siendo algo virtualmente inútil-

-Era lo mismo que con un animal del bosque , no había tanta diferencia-

-Namikaze-sama?..-Pregunto con duda y miedo cuando empezó a sentir como si una oscuridad profunda estuviera justo detrás de Naruto , peor que la presencia del propio Shinigami el Shinobi inútilmente trato de levantarse o retroceder al estar atado no pudo hacer mucho- Namikaze-sama , por favor reaccione! Puedo llevarlo a casa!

-A casa? –Fue lo que dijo con cierta duda Naruto deteniéndose justo al frente del Chunin con una mano ayudándolo a sentar , para alegría de él , él creyó que lo había hecho reaccionar , pero todo cambio para su mente cuando pudo oír el sonido de carne siendo atravesada y un dolor intenso en su estomago , cuando giro los ojos hacia su estomago , pudo ver como la cuchillo lo atravesaba y ahí Naruto con una mirada inexpresiva casi peor que la de cualquier asesino solamente dijo con calma- Hace tiempo que Namikaze dejo de ser mi nombre….Soy un Matou….y este es mi hogar…-Fue lo que dijo Naruto, girando la cuchilla bruscamente haciéndolo sangrar aun mas terminando con su pobre existencia-

-De cierta manera, era mejor que él lo matara si lo hería dejándolo vivir…bueno….luego ese hombre que había dicho que él no lo matara , rogaría poco después que el fuera asesinado , en su desesperación dentro de esa mansión el rogo , suplico y se humillo esperando que cualquier ser , cualquier cosa, cualquier objeto, cualquier suceso….diera fin a su triste existencia…pero no fue así-

-Zouken permaneció en silencio sin embargo la sonrisa torcida , horrenda y desagradable de su rostro siguió mas bien se amplió al ver como Naruto asesinaba a sangre fría a aquella vida que estaba mas que dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí , pero él sabía que no era mas que una falsa esperanza , y el canoso lo sabia-

-Naruto con la punta de su dedo índice tomando poco a poco la sangre de aquel Shinobi camino un poco hacia el centro de la habitación y en silencio empezó a con la sangre a escribir el Circulo , cada figura , cada letra para la invocación , cada circulo extra por cada encantamiento que debía realizar los hacía a un ritmo lento y preciso , durando mas o menos entre 45 minutos hasta hora y media , llegando a tomarse el tiempo para todos los detalles menores , hasta el mas mínimo sin dejar ningún error entre la escritura de aquel circulo-

t

-Después de terminar con el último detalle del circulo , Naruto se puso de pie frente al círculo que solamente estirando una de sus manos hacia el círculo mágico-

-Ahora concentra todo tu mano y canalízalo en el centro del circulo , cuando la invocación inicie tienes que empezar el rito , tu eres el guía que traerá el alma del Servant a este mundo….-Fue lo que dijo Zouken seriamente mientras Naruto permaneció quieto como estatua estirando su brazo hacia el Circulo cerrando los ojos-

-Repentinamente el silencio envolvió toda la habitación Naruto seguía concentrando empezando a concentrar lentamente el mana a su alrededor en un punto , pero después de unos cuantos segundos el circulo creado de sangre empezaba a dar un brillo leve de color carmesí al principio de manera tenue y parpadeante , pero luego siguió aumentando la luz del brillo-

-Toda la habitación lentamente empezaba a iluminarse mientras pequeñas pero visibles esferas de luz empezaron a aparecer y flotar en el aire al salir del círculo mágico , que mientras poco a poco el brillo se hacía fuerte , parecía que el color rojo y la sangre empezaba a brillar y cambiar de color a uno blanco brillando ahora con mas intensidad, eso daba el inicio a la invocación , ya era ahora o nunca , ya no se podía dar un paso hacia atrás-

_Que Plata y Acero sean la esencia_

_Que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base_

-Cuando inicio el conjuro en ese momento el brillo y la intensidad del mana que salía del circulo empezó poco a poco aumentar en un momento en un inicio en una brisa un poco fuerte, mientras mas mana se usaba y mas avanzada fuera la invocación mas poderosa seria la intensidad del mana-

_Que Azul sea el color al que le hago tributo_

_Que se alce una pared contra el viento que ha de caer_

_Que las cuatro puertas cardenales se cierren _

_Que los tres caminos de la corona hacia el Reino giren_

-Cada vez el fuerza de aquella brisa aumentaba de tal manera que se volvió un ventanal y de eso a tener la fuerza de un pequeño remolino cuando la intensidad del brillo del circulo aumentaba iluminando cada vez mas la habitación mientras un pequeño temblor empezaba a iniciarse en la tierra haciendo que Naruto por poco y cayera pero se mantuvo firme, cada vez el mana trataba de expulsarlo-

_Que sea declarado ahora:_

_Tu cuerpo me servirá y mi destino será tu espada_

_Acude a mi llamado _

_Responde , si te entregas a esta voluntad y a esta verdad_

-El mana cada vez con mas intensidad y mas explosivo provocando que la fuerza del viento era como un tornado , ahora era un temblor casi haciendo estremecer toda la habitación , cada vez era mas difícil mantener la concentración de Mana en el circulo mientras Naruto ahora sujetaba su brazo manteniendo la invocación como fuera posible y siguió con el siguiente cantico-

_Un Juramento será sellado aquí_

_Obtendré todas las virtudes de los cielos_

_Y dominare todos los males del infierno_

-Ante ese último cantico parecía algo lentamente materializarse en el centro del circulo , significando que la invocación estaba siendo un éxito total, pero cuando la silueta completa apareció repentinamente un rugido lleno de salvajismo y locura sonó haciendo temblar toda la habitación , el intenso brillo del circulo se torno a un color negro como la mas profunda oscuridad mientras la silueta ser la que emanaba esa oscuridad-

-Era oficial , era un Berserker, era salvaje , lleno de locura , capaz de destruir todo lo que tuviera en frente , toda la energía oscura golpeaba a Naruto que cada vez era un esfuerzo sobrehumano mientras la energía ahora incluso lo estaba dañando , su garganta le dolía y sentía como sus cuerdas vocales estaban calladas, la oscura energía salía del Servant bestial y salvaje mientras rugía cada vez con mas fuerza , primero los pies eran envueltos en oscuridad mientras lentamente cubrían sus piernas y seguían lentamente hasta la cintura-

-Parecía que la oscuridad tenía la intención de envolver, aplastar y devorar a Naruto cada vez , pero el rápidamente empezó a moverse entre la oscuridad dando un paso y parecía que la oscuridad retrocedía mientras Naruto siguió con el siguiente verso, lo cual ciertamente desconoció Zouken sorprendiéndolo repentinamente-

_Tú que obtienes tu fuerza del Caos_

_Tu alma ha caído en la locura _

_Yo seré el que tiene la llave_

_Liberare de las cadenas de la desesperación _

_Trayendo tu verdadera fuerza! _

-Fue como si la bestia llena de locura empezara a rugir de agonía como si hubiera sido lastimado por un arma tratando de seguir atacando mientras ahora la oscuridad retrocedía una fuerte luz saliendo del circulo como si estuviera limpiando por completo toda la oscuridad de la habitación incluyendo la del Servant mostrando su silueta pareciendo a la de un caballero mientras Naruto sabía que ese era el momento-

_Desde el Séptimo Cielo , atendidos por su grandes palabras de poder_

_¡Sal del anillo de restricción , protector del santo balance!_

-Fue como una explosión de luz encegueciendo todo en la habitación , hubo un total silencio por un momento-

-Cuando la luz lentamente empezaba a apagarse frente a los ojos de Naruto pudo ver como un tenue brillo aun quedaba el circulo , y ahí pudo verlo , era una silueta en un principio con un aura oscura , pero luego fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta verse, parecía ser una silueta de alguien con una armadura completamente negra , brillando ante la tenue luz que había, su apariencia por no decir malévola , era bastante poderosa en apariencia , pero tenía un toque de elegancia , era la pura apariencia de un caballero , pero también tenía un aura temible , casi sus guanteletes parecían garras metálicas de un animal humanoide , mientras parecían varios cables con una punta afilada saliendo por su espalda , su yelmo liso con por encima un detalle parecido una seda negra flotando por el viento mientras donde debería estar los ojos brillaba parecido a un visor rojo-

-Por pura apariencia se sabía que era un Berserker , alguien que desprendía poder y locura , en un momento parecía que él iba a atacar a su invocador , pero a un paso común se acerco hasta cierta distancia de su invocador , que a pesar de estar cansando por el ritual se mantuvo firme frente al caballero-

-Tu eres mi Servant…..-Fue lo que dijo Naruto reconociendo que era su invocación mientras el caballero pareciendo reconocer a su maestro solamente se arrodillo frente al niño de apenas 8 años de edad, que había logrado lo que muchos magos habían intentado y fracasado- Quítate el Casco y Preséntate….Quien eres tu?

-El caballero obedientemente arrodillado con la cabeza agachada con ambas manos tomo su casco retirándoselo , lo sostuvo con un brazo como si estuviera presentándose ante un rey y lentamente levanto la vista hacia el canoso , en apariencia era un hombre de edad madura como de edad de entre 25 a 30 años tal vez menos , piel morena , curiosamente una melena larga de color morado, y ojos de color rojizo , pero era claro…aun mantenía conciencia y voluntad en su rostro , lo cual hizo que Zouken quedara atónito-

-Era un Berserker , y ese niño….habia logrado…que ese Berserker….aun mantuviera su conciencia , mente y espíritu , incluso ante toda la locura que presento, era algo…increíble-

-Mi nombre….-Fue lo que musito el caballero con voz solemne , madura y grave, tenia toques elegancia inclusive en su voz a pesar de que se notaba que trataba de hacer el tono suave a pesar de tener voz grave- es…..Lancelot…..Lancelot del Lago…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wow aun sigo sorprendiéndome de cómo me quedo el capitulo , digo si hay partes que seguramente fastidiaría un poco en el caso de la lectura, pero en serio me gusto como quedo , creo que valió la pena todo el día que dure haciendo esto**

**-Verán me salió como un estilo parecido a la de una Novela Ligera con un narrador Omnisciente en vez de ser alguno de los personajes , así que pude por así decirlo darle mas importancia a lo miserable que está pasando Naruto bajo la tutela de Zouken , el gran odio que tiene hacia él , el miedo pero también cariño que tiene a Sakura , el odio que tiene hacia Assasin , la empatía que tiene con Irih y su búsqueda por la Sabiduría , llegando a esconder su verdadero potencial de Zouken**

**-Ciertamente me quedo bastante bien de cierta manera , a diferencia de la Saga Original de Fate/ , aquí el Grial fue destruido por así decirlo cuando los líderes de los tres grandes Clanes habían tratando de generar la primera guerra por el Santo Grial no solamente involucrándose entre ellos si no a todo el mundo llegando a crear un Cataclismo que causo las mayores desgracias de la humanidad , siendo presentadas tanto como la ruta mágica que es la de Naruto y la Ruta de Namine que es la Shinobi**

**Como verán Naruto con su tiempo en el Clan se ha transformado pero los que vieron Fate/Zero como yo ya sabrán que este cambio está muy justificado a mi parecer , también es un poco explicado en el cap. como es que su mentalidad anterior es destruida y por así decirlo "Renace" a su yo actual , claramente con la intención de destruir a Zouken aun, pero sin duda alguien mucho mas peligroso de lo que es…**

**Por cierto explicando eso , Ahora el Sistema anterior de los Servant es un desastre completamente , llegando a en vez de crear contenedores usados por el Grial Literalmente el Mago casi que revive la entidad del Pasado Presente y Futuro , llegando a ser un ritual bastante peligroso para cualquiera que no haya sido entrenado , fabricado o ayudado para esto , en el caso se vio como casi Naruto es devorado por la locura de Berserker, aquí en el continente Ninja , si hay magos capacitados puede haber un enfrentamiento entre Lancelot y Hércules , Medusa y Iskandar , técnicamente el sistema ahora es un caos por completo por lo cual ya no es necesario que solamente haya uno de cada clase, si no ahora podría un invocador traer otro Assasin ya habiendo un Assasin en vida, es que siempre me pareció de cierta manera algo muy limitado en ocasiones pero también indicado en otras, pero en esta ocasión me es limitado y por eso decidí quitarle el limitador , claramente algunos no estarán de acuerdo , pero por eso dije que iba a usar toda la Saga de Fate/ que conozco hasta ahora y sin duda estoy seguro que cuando lo aplique les va a gustar**

**-También habrá casos como Fenómenos , que ya sean Shinobis , pueden tener excepciones para la invocación de un Servant o el uso del Mana ,o como Magos que sean capaces de usar el Chakra como es el caso de Naruto por sus genes Uzumaki , pero claramente no es todo miel y azúcar para Naruto , si trata de pasarse de listo…bueno….verán lo que pasa al combinar las dos energías en el próximo capitulo**

**-La verdad me siento extrañamente orgulloso por este capítulo que lo use casi dio la apariencia de ser una especie de libro en ocasiones , tenía la intención de volverlo mas largo , pero , me pareció que debió ser así y así se quedara**

**-Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Bueno se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de todo el universo de las lolis (Como adoro haber vivido para este momento el de ir a un mundo lleno de hermosas lolis x3) y algún día juro que hare que todas las chicas hermosas del mundo usen el delantal desnudoooooooo! Bye Humanos!**


End file.
